you can't say no to me
by pinkavocado
Summary: Blaine a tout pour être heureux : de bonnes notes pour satisfaire ses parents, des amis toujours présents pour lui et un petit-ami auquel il porte un amour inconditionnel. Alors, quand les tensions dans son couple commencent à se faire récurrentes - et contre toute attente - Sebastian semble être le seul à pouvoir lui redonner le sourire. Mais à quel prix?
1. tu veux toucher?

Salut! Alors voilà, après des mois d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de poster ma fanfiction! Histoire que tout le monde soit prévenu à l'avance, il s'agit d'une fic **seblaine** et qui ne sera **pas** kurt-friendly. J'ai donc maintenant perdu la moitié d'entre vous, mais pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Enjoy!

Elle commence après cette scène : watch?v=yUju3R19_ps (03x15)

disclaimer : hélas, rien de l'univers de glee ne m'appartient!

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Sebastian glissa sa main entre la couverture et le drap, cherchant son téléphone à tâtons lorsqu'il se mit à vibrer, l'extirpant brutalement de ses pensées.

 **Blaine**

Comment tu réagis quand ton copain te dit que ton frère est le "plus beau mec de tout le pays'' ?

C'était la première fois en trois jours que Blaine lui envoyait un message. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : ils étaient tout deux occupés et il lui avait expliqué qu'il le recontacterait lorsque Kurt serait moins méfiant. Parce que oui, Blaine voyait Sebastian dans son dos. Non pas qu'il le trompait. Le truc, c'est que Kurt lui avait clairement posé le tant redouté ultimatum : lui, ou Sebastian. Et bien entendu, Blaine avait choisi Kurt. Il était son petit ami, quand même. Cela dit, il ne se voyait pas couper les ponts avec le capitaine des Warblers, d'autant plus que ça n'était pas comme si quelque chose se passait lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient des messages, s'appelaient ou se voyaient.

Évidemment, Sebastian le draguait sans répit, et accumulait un nombre inquiétant de tactiques en tout genre pour gagner davantage d'affection, mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassé ce stade, pour la plus grande frustration du châtain. Alors, recevoir ce message lui fit plaisir, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Après tout, mis à part l'alcool et une bonne dose de sexe, personne n'était sensé faire sourire Sebastian Smythe. Certainement pas Blaine Anderson qui se plaignait de son copain débile.

Il s'accouda à son oreiller, et lui répondit :

 **Sebastian**

Je suis fils unique et j'ai pas de copain donc… j'en sais rien?

Même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que cinq mois plus tôt, et en dépit de chaque stratégies que Kurt avait mises en place pour les empêcher de rester en contact, ils avaient toujours trouvé un moyen de se joindre, et Blaine avait naturellement mentionné son frère une fois ou deux. Il était vraiment beau, certes, Blaine avait quelque chose en plus. De ce fait, sachant très bien à quoi ressemblait Monsieur Cooper Anderson, Sebastian était loin d'être surpris par l'attitude de Kurt. Après sept minutes de silence et comprenant que ça n'était pas la réponse que l'ex-Warbler attendait de lui, il lui envoya un second message.

 **Sebastian**

Kurt, hein? Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec lui.

 **Blaine**

Ah, te voilà.

 **Sebastian**

Sois pas comme ça. T'es énervé contre lui, pas contre moi. J'y peux rien s'il te prive de sexe.

 **Blaine**

N'importe quoi.

 **Sebastian**

Oh, arrêtes.

 **Blaine**

...C'est normal de se sentir mal?

 **Sebastian**

A propos du sexe?

 **Blaine**

Non! A propos de mon copain qui n'a aucune gêne pour dire que mon frère est plus beau que moi.

 **Sebastian**

Ben… ouais, j'imagine. Je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose que tu aurais pu lui dire. Même si tu devrais. Il est tout sauf sexy.

 **Blaine**

Sebastian.

Malgré les nombreux kilomètres qui les séparaient, il pouvait véritablement entendre la voix de Blaine prononcer son nom de la sorte. Il la connaissait par cœur.

 **Sebastian**

Oui? O:)

 **Blaine**

Ne me fais pas de O:). Ce smiley ne te va pas.

 **Sebastian**

Si. Mais hey, si ça peut t'aider, moi je te trouve beau. Un des plus beau mec que j'ai pu rencontrer.

 **Blaine**

T'aimes juste mes fesses. :(

 **Sebastian**

Aimer? Je les adore! Et non, j'apprécie tout de toi. Je veux dire, t'es joli. J'aime bien tes cheveux bouclés et ton sourire timide que t'as quand on est ensemble. Et tes hanches…

 **Blaine**

C'était mignon au début et… t'as tout gâché.

 **Sebastian**

Arrêtes de faire comme si tu n'aimais pas mes compliments et que t'étais pas à fond sur moi.

 **Blaine**

Tu rêves.

Sebastian se leva de son lit et enfila son pull à l'effigie de Dalton avant d'attraper ses clés. Il savait ce que Blaine voulait, au fond. Pas quelqu'un qui lui dise "Mais Blaine, il faut que tu comprennes Kurt, ton frère est VRAIMENT VRAIMENT beau.", mais quelqu'un pour effacer ses insécurités, les recouvrir comme un marqueur noir indélébile super épais. Et Sebastian savait très bien à quel point la relation klaine – comme certains l'appelait- était tendue en ce moment. Enfin, sauf au lit, apparemment. Donc ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à chez lui pour lui remonter le moral. Ou peut-être simplement pour le voir. Et c'était indéniablement la raison pour laquelle Kurt le détestait autant : il savait l'impact que Sebastian avait sur Blaine, comment il était aisé pour lui de le faire rire et la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait faire renaître son sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **Sebastian**

T'es où?

 **Blaine**

A la maison.

 **Sebastian**

Tu veux que je vienne?

 **Blaine**

T'es déjà en chemin, non?

 **Sebastian**

Smart boy. Je serais là dans 45 minutes si y'a pas d'embouteillages.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du bouclé, qui reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. 45 minutes lui laissait grandement le temps de prendre une douche, se changer, ranger ses affaires et préparer du café, étant donné que Sebastian en était tout aussi accro que lui.

* * *

Le bruit du crissement des pneus de son ami suffit à le prévenir de son arrivée. Les cheveux encore mouillés et vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et de sweatpants gris, Blaine descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Le châtain se tenait d'ors et déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant patiemment sous la pluie. Il aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas du tout adorable dans ce pull et malgré le peu d'effort qu'il faisait pour se préparer, il restait toujours aussi attirant. Si Sebastian était l'incarnation d'un mot, c'était assurément « problème ».

\- Salut, toi, chuchota t-il lorsque Blaine ouvrit enfin la porte.

Le sourire narquois sur son visage fit rire légèrement le bouclé, qui le laissa entrer. Sans grande gêne, Sebastian retira ses chaussures et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux où quelques gouttes de pluie perlaient.

\- Café ? demanda Blaine.

\- Café, répondit simplement l'autre en faisant son chemin vers le salon.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant quelque chose miauler à ses pieds.

\- Depuis quand t'as un chat ?

\- Cooper l'a offert à ma mère pour son anniversaire, expliqua Blaine en lui tendant son mug.

\- Ah. J'ose même pas demander son prénom alors.

L'animal miaula à nouveau et se frotta contre ses jambes. Sebastian n'était pas très chat et préférait largement la compagnie des chiens : alors, quand le félin leva la queue pour lui montrer ses fesses, il fronça les sourcils, confus, et s'extirpa de son emprise avant d'aller vivement s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Il est bizarre, ton... _animal_.

\- Mais non, Cooper dit que c'est un signe d'affection.

\- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me fasse ce genre de choses…

Blaine sourit bêtement et le rejoignit sur le sofa, décidant d'ignorer sa dernière réplique.

\- Il s'appelle Balthazar.

\- Comme le Roi Mage ? Super, le prénom…

\- C'est Cooper…

\- M'enfin, ça peut pas être pire que Kurt. Faut vraiment être sans cœur pour appeler son fils comme ça.

\- Sebastian.

\- C'est la vérité !

Blaine, à nouveau, préféra changer de sujet.

\- C'était comment les répét' aujourd'hui ? Et ça avance, entre Nick et Jeff ?

Sebastian prit une longue gorgée de café avant de lui donner une réponse.

\- C'est moyen. A vrai dire, personne ne parvient à se mettre d'accord sur le choix des chansons et c'est lassant. Quant à Niff, comme dirait Trent, c'est le calme plat. Jeff est le seul du groupe à ne pas capter les regards débordant d'amour et de désir que Nick lui lance à longueur de journée.

\- Le pauvre…

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il observa Blaine pendant quelques instants, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Malgré les quelques messages échangés la semaine passée, cela faisait bien deux ou trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus à proprement parler. Son regard passa de ses cheveux bouclés à ses yeux noisettes, descendant l'arête de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines, qu'il mordillait parfois, quand son attention sur lui se faisait trop insistante, comme maintenant. Non sans un sourire confiant, il lui demanda à son tour :

\- Et toi ? Je en t'ai pas manqué, pendant tout ce temps ?

Blaine rit un peu et secoua la tête.

\- Si, c'était terrible. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir sans toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, souffla t-il ironiquement.

\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, tu sais.

Une pointe de regret pouvait être décelée dans ses paroles, même malgré son sourire en coin. Ce sourire-là était sa plus belle arme, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments.

\- Je sais mais… quand j'étais pas occupé avec les contrôles, soit je dormais, soit je répétais, soit j'étais avec Kurt alors…

Il ne termina pas son explication, mais Sebastian savait. Blaine ne voulait juste pas prendre de risques et en quelques sortes, cela voulait dire qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à leur amitié, puisque si Kurt l'apprenait, tout se terminait. Enfin, pour lui.

\- Tu sais, je...

Il fut coupé en plein élan par la sonnerie du portable de Blaine.

\- Désolé, c'est Kurt...

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête et reprit une gorgé de son café. Cela se voyait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète que Blaine n'était pas du tout enchanté à l'idée de parler à son copain, surtout vue la situation actuelle.

\- Salut, dit Blaine d'une façon qui laissait bien transparaître son manque d'enthousiasme.

La voix de Kurt était si stridente que Sebastian était en mesure d'entendre toute la conversation. Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

\- T'as l'air bizarre… t'es occupé ?

Première excuse bidon ? Les devoirs, ça marchait à tout les coups.

\- Non, non, ça va. J'étais en train de faire le DM d'histoire. Tu sais, celui qu'est super dur...

\- Mais on a encore deux semaines pour le rendre.

\- Ouais, mais je préfère m'y mettre maintenant pour éviter de passer mon week-end dessus.

La voix aiguë de Kurt prit une si grande ampleur que Blaine dû écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Le châtain osait à peine imaginer le désastre que ça devait être au lit. Pauvre Blaine.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra faire du shopping!

\- Si tu veux, ça pourrait être cool, murmura le bouclé, bien moins enjoué.

\- Bref, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Sebastian sourit en coin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait tomber sur Blaine, mais ce dernier pâlit à l'idée.

\- Vas-y?

\- Je peux avoir le numéro de Cooper?

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage de Blaine, et Sebastian se senti presque mal au rire moqueur qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces. Non mais, sérieusement ? Alors que Blaine restait silencieux, Sebastian s'approcha davantage de lui et commença à caresser sa jambe de son pied. Ce geste inattendu le fit rigoler bizarrement, et Kurt l'entendit très bien.

\- En quoi c'est drôle ?

\- Euh… non, c'est le chat, il est tombé du fauteuil...

Sebastian articula silencieusement un "plaque le!".

\- C'était quoi, ça?

\- Il... a des problèmes respiratoires, en ce moment.

\- Oh. Bon, je peux avoir son numéro ou pas?

Blaine soupira, et secoua la tête, comme si Kurt pouvait le voir.

\- Je… écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il serait d'accord avec ça. Il va être super occupé avec son prochain film. Mais si tu as des questions à lui poser, je peux les lui transmettre.

\- Non. Blaine, je le veux vraiment. Je suis ton petit-ami, tu ne peux pas faire une exception?

\- Je suis désolé, mais non. Ça ne plairait pas à Cooper...

Et juste comme ça, Kurt lui raccrocha au nez. Blaine fronça les sourcils et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le bord du canapé, visiblement blasé. Non seulement Kurt lui avait répété à quel point Cooper était génial toute la journée, mais en plus il exigeait son numéro. Il n'était pas assez bête pour penser que son petit ami avait un crush sur son frère : il comprenait que l'on puisse être fasciné et vouloir des conseils pour réussir… Mais il connaissait Kurt, qui spammerait Cooper jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez lui : sa détermination, et le fait de ne jamais abandonner quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose, mais ça pouvait aussi poser problème. En plus de tout ça, Cooper lui avait bien répété qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Blaine passe son numéro, à qui que ce soit. Mais Kurt ne voulait manifestement pas comprendre.

\- B, relax. Il ne va quand même pas être en colère après toi pour ça.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, Seb. Il peut se montrer super capricieux.

\- C'est ridicule. Je sais que t'aimes pas quand je critique ton copain, mais il est gênant. Tu te souviens du meme que je t'ai envoyé l'autre jour? Ça pourrait être lui. La gênance incarnée.

Il aperçut un début de sourire sur le visage du bouclé et se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et même si Blaine pouvait prétendre ne pas le trouver drôle, les expressions de son visage ne le laissait pas dupe.

\- Ce moment gênant quand Kurt Hummel demande le numéro du frère de son copain...

\- Sebastian...

\- Ce moment gênant quand Kurt a fait crevé un oiseau...

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et Sebastian continua.

\- Ce moment gênant quand Kurt a _essayé_ d'être un Warbler...

\- Arrête, c'est pas cool...

\- Et alors? Il est loin d'être cool avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'il est gênant. Quand tu fais des trucs gênants, je te le dis, et quand c'est moi, tu me le dis.

\- Mais c'est différent.

\- En quoi?

\- Parce que c'est mon copain.

\- Et t'es pas censé dire la vérité à ton copain? A ton _âme-sœur_?

Blaine y réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire. Genre, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis avec toi, maintenant. Il te tuerait...

\- Ben voyons.

\- Il a effacé ton numéro de mon portable et s'est connecté à mon compte facebook pour te supprimer de ma liste d'amis.

\- J'avais bien deviné. Comment t'as fait pour m'envoyer un message, alors?

Blaine ne répondit pas aussitôt, mais Sebastian savait déjà.

\- T'as appris mon numéro par cœur, mon café préféré… Continue comme ça et je vais vraiment commencer à penser que t'as un crush sur moi.

\- Tait-toi, souffla Blaine, non sans un sourire.

Sebastian prit une nouvelle gorgée, un air satisfait sur son visage.

\- Mais sérieusement, Blaine. Arrête d'y penser. Ou plutôt, arrête de penser à lui, comment il se sent, comment il réagit en fonction de ce que tu dis ou fait. Tu dois vivre pour toi seul.

Blaine haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit au fond de sa tasse. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot pendant un moment. Sebastian savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser son ami de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa relation avec Kurt était malsaine, et il était déterminé à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Au fait, Nick a organisé un week-end chez lui. Enfin, c'est la maison de vacances de ses grands parents, près du lac St Clair, à côté de Détroit? Le trajet dure trois heures, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup. Tous les Warblers y vont, et toi aussi.

Il lui sortait ça comme s'il disait qu'il avait reçu une carte postale du Pole Nord. Il avait une fois entendu Nick et Jeff en parler, mais n'y avait jamais prêté trop attention.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas si je peux.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil parce qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- Sebastian, écoute...

\- N'ose même pas me le dire.

\- Mais il te déteste. Il va être super énervé si je viens.

\- Et alors? Quel genre de copain ça ferait de lui ? Arrête de te trouver des excuses, B. Tu viens, et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Au fond, Blaine aimait l'idée. La perspective de passer un week-end entier avec ses vieux amis était beaucoup trop plaisante pour qu'il ne la considère pas. Et puis, ça faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble. Ça datait du mois d'août, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Trent. Cela étant dit, il savait que Kurt ne serait pas du même avis, à cause de la présence du garçon en face de lui.

\- J'y penserais, d'accord?

\- Il n'est pas ta mère, Blaine.

C'est précisément à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tout deux sursauter. La mère de Blaine fit ainsi son entrée avec ses deux bras chargés de sacs, dont un sur le point de tomber au sol. Sebastian se leva immédiatement et alla l'aider, prenant les sacs en question sans grand effort. Il les déposa alors avec précaution sur la table, et lui lança un grand sourire enjoué.

\- Merci Sebastian, dit-elle en retirant son manteau, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Bien sûr que les parents de Blaine connaissaient Sebastian. Il avait passé en trois mois bien plus de temps ici que Kurt en une année. C'était parce que le Warbler n'hésitait jamais à faire un long trajet alors que Kurt refusait, 9 fois sur 10, de prendre la route pour même une vingtaine de minutes. Mais Blaine comprenait, et ça ne le dérangeait pas de venir à lui à la place.

\- Je vais chercher ce qu'il reste dans la voiture, annonça Sebastian avant de sortir.

Une pluie torrentielle avait finit par s'abattre sur toute la ville, mais Sebastian avait toujours été ainsi. Gentleman, serviable et charmant. Le rêve de sa mère, qui, Blaine l'avait deviné, le préférait à Kurt. Elle avait toujours ce sourire béat aux lèvres, et Sebastian en jouait beaucoup aussi. Blaine la rejoignit dans la cuisine pour l'aider à ranger les courses.

\- Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes?

\- Non, mais je t'ai acheté le livre dont tu m'as parlé. Il est dans le sac vert.

\- Merci!

Il embrassa bruyamment sa joue et referma la porte derrière Sebastian qui venait de rentrer. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus mouillés que lorsqu'il était entré un peu plus tôt, et Blaine trouvait ça mignon, bien qu'il ne lui en fit pas part. Mais la façon dont Sebastian se comportait lorsque sa mère était dans les parages n'était en rien le Sebastian auquel Blaine avait affaire lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Du genre…

\- Ce sont des nouvelles bottes que vous portez? Elles sont vraiment jolies et vous vont à merveille.

 _Cheeky little motherfucker._

Sa mère sourit grandement, ravie de son attention.

\- Merci ! Retournez donc faire ce que vous étiez en train de faire, je m'occupe du reste. Sebastian, tu aimerais rester dîner?

\- Eh bien, si Blaine est d'accord…

Blaine hocha la tête sans y réfléchir. Doux Jésus, Kurt allait le tuer.

\- Cool !

Et les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent s'avachir sur le canapé, dans le salon. Sebastian s'assit un peu plus près qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques minutes et chuchota, non sans son stupide sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais juste demander à ta mère pour le week-end prochain.

\- Sebastian...

\- Je pourrais.

\- Juste… Laisse moi en parler avec Kurt, d'accord? Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne à ce point, de toute façon?

Sebastian haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de connaître le Blaine insouciant et enjoué dont les Warblers parlent tout le temps. Et aussi parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu es toujours un des nôtres.

Blaine soupira et tenta de ne pas sourire.

\- Si je viens, qu'est ce que je dois amener ?

\- Mhh… une couverture, un oreiller, du shampoing ? M'enfin, vu qu'on prendra notre douche tous les deux, t'es pas obligé, on partagera.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- N'apporte pas ton pot de gel. Autrement, je le jette dans le lac dès qu'on arrive.

\- Tu sais que je l'apporterais quand même.

\- Mais pourquoi? T'es tellement mieux sans.

Blaine secoua la tête. Jamais personne ne le convaincrait d'abdiquer cette habitude, pas même Sebastian.

\- Tu vas dormir avec tes cheveux plein de gel?

\- Non, répondit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils, je vais emmener une cagoule.

Sebastian rit.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais pêcher?

\- Et toi?

\- Un petit peu. Je sais comment manier une canne à pêche mais c'est bien plus compliqué d'attraper un poisson en question.

\- Je t'apprendrais.

Blaine aimait le fait qu'il puisse apprendre certaines choses à Sebastian, même les plus simples. Le Warbler avait bien plus d'expérience que lui dans de nombreux domaines : il avait habité dans de multiples pays, avait vécu toutes sortes d'aventures et évidemment, avait eu pas mal de garçons dans son lit. Il lui avait appris beaucoup : comment porter correctement une cravate, comment rédiger une problématique d'enfer, comment se remettre d'une désastreuse gueule de bois et tout plein d'autres astuces indispensables.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant une quarantaine de minute, de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de discuter avec lui. Bien qu'il soit bien trop franc, Sebastian restait une personne qui savait écouter et qui avait une opinion bien construite sur chaque sujet de la vie. Quand ce dernier remarqua le départ de Pam dans la salle de bain, il caressa la joue de Blaine de son pouce et murmura à son oreille.

\- On va dans ta chambre maintenant ?

\- Sebastian.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'ils disent, Netflix and _chill_ , tenta t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Blaine ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il se répétait qu'il ne trompait pas Kurt… C'était complètement insignifiant, juste une soirée entre deux amis, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec Jeff et Wes. Blaine se leva alors vivement lorsque sa mère revint dans le salon.

\- On va dans ma chambre. Il y a une nouvelle série sur Netflix.

Oui, il se sentait obligé de se justifier sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sebastian offrit à sa mère un sourire bien trop mignon, si mignon que Blaine lui donna un petit coup de pied pour le ramener sur terre.

\- D'accord. Je reste ici pour préparer à manger, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sebastian hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier, attendant à peine Blaine. Il était venu si souvent ici qu'il connaissait la maison par cœur et était parfaitement à l'aise. Une fois dans sa chambre, il retira son hoodie et se retrouva en débardeur, débardeur qui faisait ressortir ses biceps. Blaine ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Pas du tout.

\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être un peu plus discret. Tu veux toucher?

Blaine rit bizarrement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, d'ors et déjà exténué par les nombreux sous-entendu douteux que Sebastian allait lâcher lors des prochaines heures.

\- C'est toi qui prépare.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et l'imita, se plaçant au côté mur du lit après avoir attrapé son ordinateur.

* * *

Blaine aurait aimé que Kurt soit aussi tactile que Sebastian. Il aurait aimé pouvoir recevoir plus qu'un simple baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour et d'au revoir. Mais Kurt refusait d'être trop démonstratif en public, et Blaine pouvait comprendre, vraiment. Mais, même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans une maison, son copain ne semblait pas apprécier tant que cela d'être touché, pour le plus grand malheur de Blaine qui lui, en mourrait sans cesse d'envie. Il savait que Kurt serait sans doute mortifié de le voir laisser Sebastian le toucher ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux du Warbler. Il profitait juste de lui pour combler le manque d'affection qu'il ressentait, d'une certaine façon, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment mieux… Le seul problème avec Sebastian, c'est que lorsque l'on lui donne une main, il prends le bras tout entier. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent d'un ''je caresse tes cheveux parce qu'ils sont doux et j'aime bien jouer avec tes boucles'' à un ''j'ai mal au dos, tu me fais un massage ?''

Et comment Blaine pouvait-il refuser ça ?

\- Ok, assis toi droit.

Blaine laissa Sebastian se placer entre ses jambes.

\- Dis moi où ça fait mal ?

Il sentait le sourire narquois de son ami à travers ses prochains mots :

\- Mon corps tout entier, mais tu peux te contenter de mon dos pour aujourd'hui.

Blaine hocha la tête et porta ses mains aux épaules de Sebastian. Évidemment, lui donner un massage par dessus son t-shirt était un peu bizarre, mais lui demander de se déshabiller aurait été too much. Il remercia silencieusement l'intéressé de ne pas l'avoir proposé. Alors oui, Blaine voulait garder ça innocent, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'autre garçon gémissait son prénom, et il était à 99 % certain qu'il en faisait exprès.

\- Hé, moins fort, ma mère est juste en bas...

\- Blaine, on sait tout les deux qu'elle préfère que ce soit moi dans ton lit plutôt que Kurt.

\- Mais même… sois sage, d'accord ? Autrement je ne t'invite plus chez moi.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils et ricana.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu pourra appeler qui d'autre sans que Kurt ne le sache ?

Lorsque Blaine ignora sa question et arrêta tout mouvement, Sebastian eut une petite moue déçue et se dégagea doucement de ses jambes avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le fait que Kurt, sur le plan physique, délaissait complètement son ami le rendait un peu triste pour lui, mais ça l'arrangeait malgré tout. Le Warbler se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue, le prenant au dépourvu et murmura à son oreille :

\- C'était bien. J'ai hâte qu'on le refasse, sans nos vêtements.

Blaine sourit malgré lui et s'allongea, après avoir mit une distance entre leurs deux corps et placé son ordi sur ses genoux.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le nom de ta série?

\- T'en a jamais entendu parlé? Riverdale?

\- Non.

Sebastian n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir regarder. Blaine se doutait qu'il passerait sûrement tout l'épisode à critiquer chaque personnage, et il avait raison. A peine au bout de vingt minutes, il souffla bruyamment et commença son analyse péjorative:

\- Donc si je comprends bien, un mec meurt, la blonde est amoureuse de son meilleur ami mais ô grand malheur, son amour n'est pas réciproque car il couche avec sa prof, le second meilleur ami est gay, le plus stéréotypé possible soit dit en passant, la rousse super méchante est en fait la sœur du défunt et l'outsider écrit sur eux. C'est une belle succession de clichés.

Eh bien… c'était une façon de voir les choses.

\- Rachel et Kurt ont dit que c'était bien, alors j'ai voulu essayer.

\- Pas étonnant que Kurt ait dit ça, il est l'empereur des trucs chiants.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Arrête de dire des méchancetés.

\- Venant de _moi_ , c'était gentil.

\- Bien sûr.

Sebastian retint un rire et souffla bruyamment, avant de bouger le curseur de la page vers la petite croix rouge.

\- Tu veux vraiment continuer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, _Blaine_?

Blaine fut tenté de répondre un "toi" taquin digne de Sebastian. C'est ce qu'il aurait dit à Kurt. Hélas, Kurt n'était pas comme Sebastian. La manière dont il prononçait son prénom suffisait à lui donner des frissons, et il n'en aurait pas pu supporter davantage, surtout lorsque le châtain le regardait de la sorte. Comme s'il était unique, comme s'il était la seule chose qu'il voulait… ce qui, si l'on le lui demandait, était probablement le cas. Mais Blaine aimait l'attention qu'il lui donnait, et savait pertinemment que dès que Sebastian aurait ce qu'il attendait de lui, il ne le verrait sans doute plus jamais. Lorsqu'il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de Blaine, visiblement troublé, Sebastian brisa leur eye-contact et referma l'ordinateur avant de lui faire face.

\- Ok, tu veux que je t'aide avec ton DM d'histoire?

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit.

De tout le monde, qui aurait pu penser que Sebastian Smythe n'essayerait rien alors qu'il avait Blaine allongé et vulnérable à ses côtés dans son lit, à part l'aider à faire ses devoirs?

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian passa le pas de la porte ce soir là, il embrassa une seconde fois la joue de Blaine et lui susurra un très provoquant : "A la prochaine, sexy''' et le sourire du brun ne quitta pas ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


	2. alors, elle a dit quoi ta princesse?

hey! voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! merci énormément pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment vraiment vraiment super plaisir! :)

* * *

Un matin d'automne comme un autre : le vent est faible mais suffisant pour faire valser les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol, le soleil se cache derrière les nombreux nuages gris et l'air, bien que doux pour une si bonne heure, convainc les derniers retardataires à jeter leur mégots de cigarette avant de partir apprendre comment résoudre une équation en x.

Blaine avait la merveilleuse chance de ne pas avoir maths aujourd'hui et était arrivé une heure en avance pour travailler sur ses devoirs en retard. Non pas qu'il en voulait à Sebastian pour l'avoir distrait toute la soirée, car son aide pour l'histoire lui avait été précieuse, mais il avait à peine jeté un œil aux exercices de physique qu'il était censé faire pour aujourd'hui.

Peut-être aurait-il pu avancer là-dessus s'il n'avait pas insisté pour que le Warbler reste plus tard que prévu à préparer les affaires nécessaires à la virée qu'ils prévoyaient.

En parlant de ça...

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait aborder le sujet avec Kurt. Et puis, avant tout ça, il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas froisser son petit-ami par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au téléphone. En somme, aujourd'hui allait être un véritable parcours du combattant.

Soufflant bruyamment, il passa les grandes portes d'entrée du lycée et balaya le couloir du regard. Pas de Kurt à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas trop s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçu.

Il se dirigea alors vers son casier afin d'y échanger les livres dont il aurait besoin plus tard, et un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres à la vue d'une photo de son amoureux, scotché à la porte de la case. A l'époque, les disputes n'étaient pas aussi fréquentes et conséquentes que maintenant, dans la mesure où les seuls désaccords qui survenaient restaient rares et concernaient simplement le choix du prochain film à aller voir au cinéma.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que depuis leur première fois… il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. En dépit des multiples tentatives de Blaine, Kurt avait tendance à prendre ses distances dès qu'ils devenaient trop proches ou que ses gestes se faisait trop pressants. Et c'était frustrant, très frustrant.

Lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté à ses pensées trop longtemps, Blaine se demandait si Kurt n'avait pas sauté le pas à cause de Sebastian. C'était Jeff qui lui avait mit l'idée dans la tête. Selon lui, Kurt avait ''sombré du côté obscur de la force'' (ses mots) par peur que Blaine finisse par commettre ''l'irréparable'' avec un autre, à force de fréquenter Sebastian et la tension sexuelle qu'il provoquait tout autour de lui. Alors, le seul moyen de détourner son attention du Warbler était de, comme il avait osé le dire, ''croquer la pomme''.

Son raisonnement était loin d'être stupide, et plus Blaine y songeait, plus cela semblait probable. Malgré tout, y penser était loin d'être agréable, d'autant plus que leur relation était devenue un ensemble de montagnes russes suite à ces événements. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Après tout, rien de plus normal que des disputes dans un couple, pas vrai ?

C'est la voix de Rachel qui l'extirpa de ses réflexions déprimantes.

\- Blaine ! Blaine ! Il faut que tu voies ça!

Le bouclé fit rapidement volte face lorsque la jeune femme lui agrippa fermement le bras. Son parfum lui fit tourner la tête quelques secondes mais il lui sourit avant de refermer son casier.

\- Dis moi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'hésite encore beaucoup entre plusieurs chansons pour mon audition. C'est super important, tu sais, après tout je joue ma vie ! Du coup, hier soir je me suis enregistrée sur chacune d'entre elles, et j'aimerais que tu me dise ce que tu en pense. T'es mon Tony, et je te fais confiance !

Sans plus attendre, elle lui tendit une clé USB et lui fit ses plus beaux _puppy eyes_ auxquels personne ne pouvait résister. Blaine hocha la tête et la glissa dans son sac avant de passer son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

\- Avec plaisir. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non, je te laisse la surprise. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ce soir ?

\- Tout pour toi.

Cela sembla lui faire plaisir puisqu'elle sourit grandement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'arrêta pile devant leur salle de cours et s'accouda contre le mur avant de chuchoter :

\- Au fait… Kurt m'a parlé hier soir.

\- Ah oui ?

Il n'était même pas parvenu à paraître innocent. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Kurt ? Il croisait tous ses doigts pour que le sujet en question ne soit pas lui, ou _pire_ , Sebastian.

\- Il dit que tu étais bizarre quand il t'a appelé hier soir. Il pense que tu lui cache des choses.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il inspira discrètement. Il était dans la merde, vraiment vraiment vraiment. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de mal. Il traînait juste avec un autre garçon… plutôt mignon… et gay.

\- Tu peux préciser ? demanda t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Rachel soupira, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, essayant de se montrer compatissante. Tout ça pour lui avouer, comme si c'était la plus grave raison au monde :

\- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que tu avais un chat.

Et d'un coup, toute la pression accumulée en ces quelques secondes s'évanouit, et il oublia de retenir le long long long soupir de soulagement, comme s'il venait d'échapper à la guillotine. Rachel plissa les yeux à sa réaction, mais ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus loin. Dieu merci.

\- C'est juste que… il déteste les chats car les poils se mettent sur ses vêtements et il passe des heures à les retirer un par un alors... j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

C'était une excuse potable, non ? En tout cas, il bénissait ce prétexte et le chat, sûrement en train de dormir sur le canapé à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je comprends. Mais il a dit autre chose.

 _Merde_.

Rachel attendait visiblement qu'il lui pose la question et elle semblait davantage hésitante. Cela ne valait rien qui vaille, et bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment là que Brittany et Santana firent leur entrée, la blonde riant aux éclats et la brune fronçant les sourcils en voyant leur tête. Blaine pria pour qu'elles ne s'attardent pas et partent plus loin afin que Rachel lui fasse part de ses informations, mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous trafiquez, tout les deux ?

Rachel regarda ailleurs et refusa de répondre à Santana, l'ignorant comme si elle ne se tenait pas juste à ses côtés, les bras croisés et un air suspicieux sur son visage. Blaine, lui, plissa les lèvres, indécis. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui faire part de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais ces derniers jours, il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir une machine à excuses bidons, qui allait finir par tomber hors service.

\- On réfléchissait juste à la surprise pour l'anniversaire de Monsieur Schue.

\- Son anniversaire ? C'était pas l'année dernière ? demanda Brittany, l'air confuse.

Personne n'osa relever l'incohérence de sa question, encore moins lorsque Santana leur jeta un regard noir en guise d'avertissement.

\- On le re-fête encore cette année, lui précisa t-elle gentiment en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah.

Blaine lança un regard insistant à Rachel, mais cette dernière ne lui donna pas plus d'indices. Bientôt, Mike et Tina les rejoignirent et il abandonna toute tentative. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mordre les ongles en imaginant ce que Kurt avait bien pu confier à la brune la veille jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en parle.

* * *

\- Hé, vous avez vu le message de Kurt sur facebook? Apparemment, ça fait des semaines que quelqu'un signale son compte et qu'il est obligé d'en refaire un à chaque fois, annonça Thad, les yeux rivés à son écran.

\- Sérieux ? Y'a encore des gens qui _font_ ça, aujourd'hui?

\- Ouais ! Il a même écrit ''je suis dans mon jacuzzi, t'es dans ta jalousie'' ?

\- Y'a encore des gens qui _disent_ ça, aujourd'hui ?

Seul Sebastian resta silencieux face à cette information, mais son sourire narquois voulait tout dire. Cette absence de réaction devint beaucoup trop suspecte pour être crédible.

\- C'est quand même pas toi…

Plusieurs Warblers eurent des réactions de surprise, d'autres s'en doutaient fortement… Sebastian observa sagement celle de Trent, qui avait tendance à beaucoup exagérer. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'insulte de « suppôt de Satan », comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait photoshoppé les photos de Finn.

\- L'idée qu'il passe des heures à peaufiner chaque petit détail de son compte et trouver la meilleure photo de profil m'amuse énormément, expliqua t-il.

Ignorant les réprimandes de certains de ses camarades, le châtain reprit sa nouvelle activité favorite : la contemplation du nouveau, dont il ignorait d'ailleurs toujours le prénom. Even, Eden, Steven ? Quelque chose dans le genre. Le garçon en question n'était pas très grand, mais toujours plus que Blaine…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve à comparer d'autres types à Blaine ? Sérieusement, il était grand temps d'arrêter tout ça.

Bref. Ce mec aux origines texanes avait subi toutes les remarques du style « t'aime la country ? » « tu peux nous apprendre _cotton eye joe_ ? » « t'as ton propre cheval chez toi? » et bien d'autres. Ses cheveux étaient blonds cendrés et une grande cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Apparemment, il avait fait la rencontre d'un ours lorsqu'il était jeune, mais Sebastian n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était sûrement la plus belle excuse pour jouer les héros, et pourtant, quelque part, ça marchait. Il avait l'air plutôt tranquille, mais _doux-jésus_ , tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'étaient que questions et onomatopées telles que « ok » « ah » « oh » et un rire qui ressemblait à un couinement de souris.

Mais rapidement, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins attaché à lui, et Jeff l'avait prit sous son aile dès son arrivée, pour le plus grand regret de Nick, qui perdait le peu d'attention que son ami lui offrait déjà.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Très mince et peu musclé, il nageait dans son uniforme et les rumeurs disaient qu'il chaussait du 37 et qu'il lui avait fallu des chaussures sur mesure car aucun élève ici n'allait en dessous du 39. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué puisqu'il avait été le seul à porter des converses jaunes qui ne s'accordaient en rien avec l'uniforme pendant une semaine.

Il n'était pas d'une beauté dévastatrice à proprement parler, mais il avait du _charme_. C'était surtout son regard, bleu marine, qui faisait tourner la tête de certains ici. En somme, il n'était en rien son style, mais pour une nuit, ça passait crème.

\- C'est qui, Kurt ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Voilà le genre.

\- Le pire cauchemar de Sebastian ! s'exclama quelqu'un dans le fond, qui fut le seul à rire comme une pintade.

Personne n'osait se mettre le brun à dos, alors la plupart restaient généralement prudents. L'intéressé haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et porta à nouveau son regard sur le blond.

\- L'incarnation de la laideur, de la stupidité et de l'inutilité.

Trent soupira lourdement et secoua la tête. Dans toute cette histoire, il était la Suisse, mais même s'il ne prenait jamais officiellement parti, il ne s'empêchait pas de faire ses propres commentaires.

\- C'est le petit-ami de Blaine, notre ancien capitaine. Il vient avec nous ce week-end.

\- Blaine Anderson ?

\- Tu le connais ?!

Soudainement, toute l'attention était portée sur le nouveau, qui, pour leur plus grand désespoir, haussa mollement les épaules.

\- Ah. Non.

Beaucoup s'étaient attendu à une petite histoire, une anecdote, des gossips, mais rien. Que de déception. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, Sebastian avait d'abord pensé que les Warblers étaient une secte et que s'ils étaient si démotivés et mous, c'était parce que leur gourou les avait reniés. La façon dont chacun lui avait, par la suite, parlé de Blaine avait parfois été gênante, mêlant l'admiration à l'obsession. Il n'avait pas compris comment un mec d'un mètre cinquante aux cheveux mélangés à ce qui semblait être de la super glue avait réussi à les conquérir tous, tel l'anneau de Sauron.

Et puis il l'avait rencontré.

Et il avait compris direct.

\- Bon, on s'y met ? s'impatienta Sebastian, déjà las à l'idée de supporter le manque de cohésion face à la nouvelle chorégraphie qu'il allait proposer.

* * *

C'était le moment.

Kurt était là, tout sourire, en pleine conversation avec Finn. Blaine ignorait le sujet de leur échange, mais ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit-ami aussi enjoué. Et dire qu'il était sur le point de tout gâcher… Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et attendit que Kurt soit seul avant de le rejoindre, n'ayant pas du tout envie que Finn soit témoin du désastre et que cela prenne de trop grandes proportions.

Il compta jusqu'à dix et s'approcha lentement, mais sûrement, du garçon dont il était éperdument amoureux. Sans passer par quatre chemin ou trouver une quelconque manière de faire passer la nouvelle, il se lança :

\- Les Warblers organisent un week-end la semaine prochaine dans la maison de vacances des grands parents de Nick.

Au début, Kurt l'ignora complètement, et son sourire disparu. Blaine sentit sa gorge se nouer face à son regard, distant et indifférent.

\- Déjà, bonjour, répondit-il plutôt froidement au bout de loooongues secondes.

Ça commençait mal. Blaine le dévisagea et plissa les yeux. Était-il toujours vexé à propos de Cooper ou s'était-il passé quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant ? Il n'osa pas poser ses questions à haute voix et se contenta de le suivre lorsqu'il prit la direction inverse.

\- Kurt…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Cela lui brisait le cœur de se faire traiter de la sorte, pour une raison aussi injuste et stupide. Mais il savait que s'il haussait la voix, s'il tentait un tant soit peu de lui faire entendre raison, Kurt monterait sur ses grands chevaux et il ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant que le glee club tout entier ne soit au courant. Inutile d'ajouter qu'il passerait pour le méchant dans l'histoire.

\- Te parler ? J'aime pas quand t'es fâché contre moi…

\- Tu l'as bien cherché.

Il était sur le point de découvrir ce que Rachel avait voulu lui dire et son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsqu'il reprit son chemin pour tenter de fuir une fois de plus, Blaine le stoppa net en attrapant son poignet doucement pour l'empêcher de partir. Puis, lentement, il se rapprocha de lui de sorte à pouvoir prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes, et le chercha du regard.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais combien ton avenir te tient à cœur et je regrette de t'avoir repoussé de la sorte.

Ça le tuait de s'excuser pour rien, mais c'était toujours mieux que de le voir triste et en colère.

\- Cooper revient pour Noël, ajouta t-il, il restera toutes les vacances cette fois, alors tu pourra le voir autant que tu veux.

Comme il s'y été attendu, cela sembla dérider Kurt. Et un mensonge, un ! Il allait vraiment devoir y remédier le plus vite possible.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais.

Blaine plissa les lèvres et l'observa attentivement, remontant ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules, qu'il caressa doucement.

\- Pardonne moi.

\- Blaine… oh, tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir quand tu me regarde comme ça.

 _Enfin._

Cela dit, Blaine tenta de ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Le plus difficile restait à venir.

\- Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- De quoi ?

\- A propos des Warblers ?

Blaine lui sourit faiblement, l'entraînant avec lui vers la salle de leur prochain cours. Il sentit le pouce de son petit-ami caresser le dos de sa main, et prit ce geste pour un encouragement. Il lui expliqua alors ce qui était prévu, sans pour autant trop en dire. Lui rapporter les douces paroles de Sebastian l'informant qu'il avait hâte de voir de ''le voir nu'' n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées.

\- C'est cool pour eux. Dis leur de penser à emmener du répulsif à moustiques. Sauf Sebastian, j'espère qu'ils le piqueront jusqu'à ce qui meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

Bon, maintenant que Kurt avait directement mentionné le Warbler, ça allait être encore plus compliqué de le convaincre de le laisser y aller.

\- Tu ne le pense pas…

\- Oh que si. Je suis vraiment content que l'on n'ait pas entendu parler de lui, récemment. Même s'il est probablement en train de préparer un mauvais tour…

Le souvenir des fins doigts du Warbler traçant des petits ronds sur son épaule et le long de son bras lui revint en mémoire. _Concentre toi, Blaine, concentre toi…_

\- Ils m'ont invité.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi?

\- Ils m'ont inv…

\- J'ai entendu. Mais pourquoi? T'es même plus un Warbler.

Blaine soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Ils restent toujours mes amis, tu sais.

\- Certes. Tu as des nouveaux amis ici, maintenant. Il faut passer à autre chose. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller. On a beaucoup d'examens à réviser.

\- Je peux gérer ça.

Kurt eut l'air contrarié, mais ça n'était pas inattendu. Blaine tenta de garder son calme, mais il était incapable de comprendre en quoi cela pouvait bien le déranger autant. C'était un week-end dans une année, trois petits jours de rien du tout.

\- Mais si Sebastian n'y va pas, tu peux y aller… ça ne me plaît pas, mais si c'est aussi important que toi, plus important que ton petit-ami, alors fait comme tu veux.

\- Mais c'est pas comme si on avait prévu quelque chose le week-end prochain...

Mr. Schuester arriva et commença à vider son sac pour placer ses affaires sur la table. Kurt ne lui répondit pas et se concentra sur le cours, comme à son habitude.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Alors, elle a dit quoi ta princesse?

 **Blaine**

Tu ne veux même pas savoir...

 **Sebastian**

Je suis avec Niff et on est prêt à tout entendre. Vas-y.

 **Blaine**

Il ne veut pas que je vienne, surtout si tu es là. Il a dit que si c'est le cas, il ne sera pas content. :(

 **Sebastian**

T'as qu'à lui dire que je ne viens pas.

 **Blaine**

Je n'aime pas mentir… mais je veux vraiment venir.

 **Sebastian**

B, tu lui ment d'ors et déjà en lui faisant croire qu'on ne se voit plus. Si je me souviens bien, c'était moi dans ton lit hier soir…;)

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Sam le regarda bizarrement et il s'empressa de supprimer le message. Si jamais quelqu'un voyait ça, il était mort et enterré.

Mentir une fois de plus semblait être la seule solution. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette pratique – l'odieux recours au mensonge – soit devenu le meilleur moyen pour lui de faire ce dont il avait envie tout en ne blessant personne.

* * *

 **Thad**

Je sais qu'il est tard mais il faut absolument que je t'en parle. C'est ultra important.

 **Blaine**

Il se passe quoi ?

 **Thad**

Je viens de commencer _Gossip Girl_ (ne me juge pas) et les mecs viennent de me dire que c'était Dan ?

 **Blaine**

Thad… c'est partout sur twitter et facebook, comment t'as pu louper ça ?

 **Thad**

Je sais, je sais…

 **Blaine**

Qui t'as dit ça ?

 **Thad**

David, Beats et Sebastian.

 **Blaine**

Sebastian?! Sebastian regarde _Gossip Girl_ ?

 **Thad**

T'as vu ! Il s'est grillé tout seul, on parie combien qu'il regarde _Buffy contre les vampires_ , aussi ?

 **Blaine**

Dis lui que c'est Maggie qui meurt dans la saison 8 de _The Walking Dead._ Je te promet que ça le calmera. :')

 **Thad**

Merci de ton soutien. J'ai hâte de te voir.

 **Blaine**

Moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard.

 **Sebastian**

Je te déteste.

 **Blaine**

Vraiment ?

 **Sebastian**

Oui. J'ai même plus envie de dormir avec toi ce week-end.

 **Blaine**

Comme si j'allais dormir dans ton lit.

 **Sebastian**

Non, c'est moi qui vais dormir dans le tien.

 **Blaine**

Dans tes rêves.

 **Sebastian**

Si tu savais. Sérieux, pense à tous les trucs cool qu'on pourrait faire si t'oubliais Hummel ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

 **Blaine**

Sebastian, on a déjà eu cette conversation un milliard de fois…

 **Sebastian**

C'est faux, à chaque fois tu l'évites.

 **Blaine**

Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

 **Sebastian**

C'est parce que t'as peur de ce qui peut arriver.

* * *

Blaine avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des années pour ce moment. Enfin, on était vendredi et enfin, _enfin_ , il était 16h.

En l'espace d'une semaine, tout semblait s'être arrangé dans son couple. Évidemment, la façon dont Kurt avait radicalement changé de comportement à son égard était plus qu'étrange, mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas fâchés, Blaine était le plus heureux.

Il avait pensé à ce week-end entre Warblers toute la semaine. Toutes les soirées et virées auxquelles il avait assisté à leurs côtés représentaient les meilleurs moments de sa vie et il n'en retenait aucun mauvais souvenir, même lorsque David lui avait vomit dessus les trois burritos qu'il avait avalé avant une déraisonnable quantité d'alcool.

Il déposa le mug de café qu'il venait de laver sur l'égouttoir et essuya ses mains sur le torchon accroché au mur.

Malgré tout, une part de lui restait inquiète. Cette fois-ci, tout était différent. A l'époque, il était encore à Dalton et les côtoyait chaque jour et à l'époque… il n'était pas au courant de l'existence même de Sebastian.

Il se faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir que rien ne se passerait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas toucher à une seule bouteille d'alcool. Il avait tendance à embrasser n'importe qui et devenir un peu trop tactile pour son bien.

Trois coups brefs résonnèrent dans le salon, et il attrapa son sac, assez lourd, à la volée avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire face à… Jeff.

Blaine fronça les sourcils à son propre étonnement. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Sebastian et qu'il en soit _aussi_ déçu. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'il vienne. Évidemment, il adorait Jeff, et il tenta de ne pas laisser sa déception transparaître lorsque le blond se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa taille, un air plus que confus sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? T'es pas prêt ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr.

Afin de ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet, le bouclé referma la porte derrière lui une fois sorti avant de le suivre vers la voiture et de placer son sac dans le coffre. Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus que ce que Sebastian lui avait mit et après s'être installé sur le siège passager, il attacha sa ceinture rapidement.

\- T'as pas l'air content…, murmura Jeff, légèrement troublé par le manque d'enthousiasme évident du brun.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- On dirait que tu boudes.

Super. Il était encore plus transparent qu'il pensait l'être.

\- J'ai juste vraiment hâte d'arriver. Ça m'a vraiment manqué, tout ça.

Jeff sembla se contenter de cette réponse, et ne chercha pas plus loin. Un début de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il alluma la radio, à la recherche d'une bonne station.

\- Moi aussi ! Y'a Eden qui vient.

\- Eden ?

\- Ouais. Sebastian ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Blaine secoua la tête. Sebastian lui révélait des détails très précis de sa vie, et ne mentionnait même pas la présence d'un nouveau membre dans leur chorale ? C'était plus que suspect.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Depuis quelques semaines seulement. Mais il est cool, t'inquiète.

* * *

Une fois garés au point de rendez-vous, autrement dit, la maison des parents de Jeff, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la porte et s'installèrent directement sur les tabourets de la cuisine. Ils étaient seuls pour le moment, et leurs amis arriveraient dans très peu de temps, si bien que Jeff ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de lui poser LA question qui le perturbait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Dis, Blaine…

\- Mh ?

\- C'est peut-être bizarre, mais… est-ce que tu penses que Nick est gay ? Ou bi ?

 _Ben oui._

\- ...Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, il est bizarre avec moi.

\- C'est à dire ?

Bon, Blaine voyait exactement où Jeff voulait en venir… mais peut-être que s'il le disait à voix haute, cela lui permettrait de se rendre vraiment compte de la situation. En tout cas, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Nick pour enfin obtenir une réaction, aussi infime soit elle, de sa part. Et dire que cela faisait des mois qu'il lui tournait autour, et que le blond était tout juste en train de s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, mais parfois… on dirait qu'il veut être plus ? On partage la même chambre, et parfois on dort dans le même lit et…

\- Quoi ?! Vous dormez ensemble ?

Son ton sembla brusquer Jeff qui fronça les sourcils, ne se laissant pas faire et répliquant d'un air accusateur :

\- Hé, toi t'es en couple et pourtant t'as déjà dormi avec Sebastian.

Alors comme ça Sebastian racontait touuuuuut ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Absolument génial.

\- C'était une fois, j'étais dans un moment de faiblesse et… et son lit fait genre, deux mètres, on était même pas à côté, se justifia Blaine en rougissant.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit.

\- Évidemment.

Blaine soupira, et incita Jeff à continuer.

\- Bref… c'est pas tous les jours, c'est quand on regarde des films et qu'on s'endort ? On ne se fait pas de câlins, hein ! C'est des petites choses, parfois c'est dans ses messages, parfois c'est dans ses regards. Ou alors je débloque complètement, mais ça me stresse.

\- Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'est ce que ça te ferait ?

\- Ben, rien. Je suis pas gay. Et puis… j'ai une copine. Je crois.

Ouch. Ça, c'était pas bon.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est pas officiel, mais ça fait déjà trois semaines. T'es le premier à qui j'en parle.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu dis rien à Sebastian, hein ?

\- Non, non, t'inquiète.

Blaine hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant... au même moment où la porte se referma avec fracas derrière eux.

\- Dire quoi à Sebastian ? demanda Nick d'un air curieux avant de les rejoindre.

Ni Blaine ni Jeff ne l'avait entendu et pour le coup, ils étaient prit de cours. Bon.

\- Blaine a dit que c'était pour ce week-end, annonça Jeff sans perdre une minute.

\- De quoi ?

\- Sebastian et lui. Ils vont… tu sais.

 _QUOI ?_

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jeff était encore plus nul que lui niveau excuses bidons, et ça voulait tout dire. Sauf que là, il était celui qui allait en subir les conséquences si par malheur, cette information sortait de cette pièce. Aussitôt, Nick se tourna vers lui. Le manque de surprise de sa part était encore plus inattendu que ce que Jeff venait de dire. Tout le monde oubliait Kurt, ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt. On ira… faire un tour, pour que vous soyez tout les deux.

Oh mon dieu, la _hoooooooooooonte_.

\- Non, non. Ça va, c'est bon.

Nick se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Jeff.

\- Euh… je veux pas t'offenser hein, mais j'ai pas… je pense pas que tout le monde veuille être là quand ça arrivera. Je veux dire, c'est cool. On est amis et tout ça, mais y'a des choses qu'on est pas obligés de partager. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il fallait qu'il arrête, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester de marbre face aux remarques pire que gênantes du brun. Jeff le regardait avec un air vraiment désolé, mais pour le moment, Blaine priait seulement pour que cette conversation se termine le plus vite possible, et qu'ils n'en parlent plus jamais.

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'est vraiment généreux, merci.

Nick haussa les épaules comme si c'était la discussion la plus normale au monde, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se chercher une bière. L'espace d'une seconde, Blaine se pensait sauvé... jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne la parole, après avoir ouvert sa bouteille.

\- Vous aurez besoin de combien de temps ? C'est juste histoire de savoir, il va falloir que je trouve quoi raconter aux autres pour les convaincre de partir avec moi.

\- On peut en parler plus tard ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Y'a pas de gêne à avoir !

\- Non non, aucune gêne ! appuya Jeff, en rajoutant une bonne couche.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Je dois appeler ma mère, à plus tard !

Ça n'était pas sa plus belle sortie, mais au moins, il était parvenu à s'éclipser. Le plus simple aurait été de nier l'histoire de Jeff dès qu'elle était sortie de sa bouche, mais Nick serait devenu bien trop curieux. S'asseyant sur le bord de la terrasse, il observa le vent fouetter les quelques branches mortes des arbres. C'était soit passer un moment ultra gênant, soit briser le cœur de son ami juste avant un week-end qu'il avait organisé. Il n'y avait nulle place à la réflexion.

Il resta assis ici quelques longues minutes, et ne se rendit compte que trop tard que tout le monde était arrivé. Il se leva alors vivement, époussetant son jean et contourna la maison pour aller s'installer dans la seconde voiture, où seul Trent et Thad étaient assis, à l'avant.

\- Hey ! T'étais où, on t'as cherché partout ?

\- Dehors ? En face du saule pleureur.

\- Ah.

Il discuta un moment avec ses deux amis, notamment des répétitions, plus que chaotiques en ce moment. Les quelques supplications de Trent concernant son tant rêvé retour furent rapidement interrompues par Sebastian qui prit place à ses côtés, un air tout content sur son visage, et Blaine se demandait s'il était à ce point heureux de le voir ou bien si c'était juste la perspective du voyage. Secrètement, il espérait un mélange des deux.

\- Salut, _toi_.

Les même mots que ceux qu'il avait prononcé l'autre soir. Blaine sourit faiblement et attacha sa ceinture sagement.

\- Salut. T'as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ouais, même si je l'ai passée à attendre de te voir.

Il entendit un ricanement à l'avant, sûrement de la part de Thad. Les seules fois où ils étaient témoins de ce côté gentil et un peu _cheesy_ de Sebastian, c'était quand Blaine était dans les parages.

Ignorant les stupides interventions des deux guignols à l'avant, Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'attacher à ses côtés. Son parfum, que Blaine pourrait assurément reconnaître entre mille, l'enveloppa à son tour, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas leur proximité.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? lui chuchota le châtain d'un air taquin, après l'avoir déshabillé des yeux.

Hélas, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Beats hurlant son prénom résonna au loin, et Sebastian souffla bruyamment avant de s'extirper a de la voiture. Il n'aurait pas sa réponse maintenant.

\- On peut jamais être tranquille. Je reviens, et toi, tu bouges pas.

Trent se tourna vers Blaine et le regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, tu sais.

\- Et tous ceux qu'il fréquente les samedi soirs, tu veux dire...

Même si c'était plus qu'agréable, Blaine n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter rester collé à Sebastian pendant quatre heures dans un si petit espace. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, évidemment, mais davantage à cause de leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre aussi longtemps, et de la liberté que le Warbler avait à le toucher sans gêne, parfois. Et de l'effet qu'il lui provoquait, tout simplement. Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Jeff arriva avant lui et s'installa sans plus attendre à ses côtés, prenant ainsi la place que Sebastian s'était attribué. Ce dernier les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et fronça les sourcils quand il constata cette horrible trahison, peu ravi de ce revirement de situation. Il fit signe au blond de descendre, prétextant qu'il voulait être proche de la fenêtre mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

\- Hé, Jeff, t'as oublié tes lunettes de soleil dans le coffre!

\- Non, elles sont dans mon sac.

Raté. Seconde tentative.

\- Et tes gâteaux ? Quatre heures sans manger, c'est long, tu sais.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mes poches.

Raté. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Les défaites n'étaient pas son truc, mais tout le monde excepté Jeff avait bien comprit qu'il voulait passer le trajet aux côtés de Blaine. Et voilà qu'il allait devoir se coltiner un Jeff engloutissant un paquet de céréales entier, une par une, en les mâchant bruyamment, et un Nick qui ne cessait de gesticuler parce que monsieur ''se sentait trop opprimé et avait des crampes''.

\- Vous comptez faire une pause ? demanda t-il avec une once d'espoir.

\- Non, on a décidé d'y aller directement. Plus vite on y est, plus vite on pourra se baigner, expliqua Thad sans grande cérémonie, jouant à un jeu sur son téléphone.

Sebastian profita de sa position pour voler une grande poignée de céréales dans le paquet de son voisin, sous son regard interloqué. Tu parles d'un réconfort.

Blaine, quant à lui, sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Kurt et sachant qu'il détestait attendre, il décida de lui répondre le plus vite possible malgré les « pas de téléphone ce week-end, Blaine ! » de Jeff, qui essayait de lire par dessus son épaule.

 **Kurt**

Tu me manque déjà.

Alors ça, c'était une surprise. Blaine haussa les sourcils, à la fois étonné et content de l'attention, et répondit aussitôt. Un « OHH TROP MIGNON » de la part de Jeff attira l'attention de tout le monde. _Super_.

 **Blaine**

Moi aussi. Tu vas réussir à survivre sans moi tout un week-end ? :p

 **Kurt**

Comment ça ? Tu ne m'appelle pas en arrivant ? On skype tout les soirs, de toute façon.

 _Ah._

 **Blaine**

D'accord...

 **Kurt**

Bien. Y'a qui avec toi ?

 **Blaine**

Jeff, Nick et Thad. C'est Trent qui conduit.

Bien sûr qu'il omettait Sebastian. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Au même moment, il sentit quelques caresses dans ses cheveux et eut un léger mouvement de recul à la sensation… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait simplement de ce dernier, qui avait passé son bras autour du siège. Blaine sourit à moitié au contact, et l'intéressé lui offrit un clin d'œil complice.

 **Kurt**

C'est tout ?

 **Blaine**

Non, les autres sont dans la deuxième voiture.

 **Kurt**

D'accord. Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

 **Blaine**

Moi aussi.

Blaine verrouilla son téléphone et le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait suffisamment de réseau pour que Kurt ne s'inquiète pas et il n'apprendrait jamais que Sebastian faisait parti de l'aventure.

Étonnamment, les quatre heures redoutées par certains passèrent relativement vite. Après des duos enflammés, une bonne dose de ragots et de blagues fort douteuses typiques de Thad, Blaine avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par le bruit du moteur et les papouilles plus qu'appréciées de Sebastian.

* * *

C'est la sensation de chatouilles qui l'extirpa de son sommeil. Blaine chercha à se retourner plusieurs fois, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et que la vitre était beaucoup trop froide et dure pour être son oreiller.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Sebastian, plus proche que jamais. Quelques infimes centimètres séparaient leurs visages et de toutes les répliques pleines de sous-entendus et de compliments déplacés qu'il aurait pu sortir, il prononça une phrase des plus banales :

\- T'as la trace de la ceinture sur la joue.

Encore à moitié dans les vapes, Blaine passa mollement sa main sur sa joue chaude, qu'il frotta lentement avec la manche de son sweat. Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir se trimballer avec la vieille marque, rappel ultime qu'il s'était endormi comme un bébé alors que tout le monde avait tenu jusqu'à destination. Sebastian avait, pour sa part, l'air amusé et lui détacha sa ceinture hâtivement.

\- Aller, dépêche, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que je t'attends.

\- Ben… pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé plus tôt ?

\- Pour les photos, répondit-il comme si c'était évident, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Le bouclé secoua la tête en sortant de la voiture après Sebastian, qui lui vola un baiser par la même occasion. Blaine n'était même pas encore assez réveillé pour s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient seuls, au beau milieu de nulle part, sans les remarques et commentaires de leurs amis pour perturber leur quiétude, qui s'était formée au fil des mois. Des mois pendant lesquels Sebastian avait appris à ne pas considérer Blaine comme n'importe quel autre garçon et des mois pendant lesquels Blaine avait appris à lui faire confiance. Et même s'il ne s'était rien passé, même si il ne se passait rien, et même si il ne se passerait jamais rien, ils n'étaient pas amis. N'importe qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, était capable de le voir. C'était bien plus que _ça_.

Pour la première fois, ils allaient passer trois jours ensemble, non stop. C'était une perspective alléchante pour l'un, effrayante pour l'autre.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre total et ses vêtements pliés de tous les côtés mais cela importait peu. Tout en marchant, il se frotta les yeux le temps de s'habituer au soleil radieux offrant une des plus belles vue sur le lac qui s'étendait au loin.

Et puis, quittant ce magnifique panorama, son regard fut attiré par le garçon à ses côtés qui retira presque tout ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvement. Se sentant observé, Sebastian leva la tête vers lui après avoir retiré ses chaussettes et tourna sur lui même, imitant un mannequin, plutôt fier de l'effet imposé. C'est à dire, un Blaine aux yeux rivés sur son torse nu, son regard descendant le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes.

\- Alors quoi, t'as peur de te déshabiller devant moi, killer ?

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, Sebastian couru vers le ponton et plongea dans le lac, de la manière la plus gracieuse et sexy qu'il soit.

Ça allait être un _long_ week-end.


	3. on a toujours le choix, B

Salut! C'est avec énormément de retard que je poste ce troisième chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée! :)

\+ si jamais vous lisez et que vous ne voulez pas commenter, pourriez-vous quand même laisser un commentaire style "ok" ou quelque chose du genre, histoire que je puisse voir combien de personne lisent? ça serait super cool!

* * *

\- Et dire qu'on aurait pu manger des patates. Ma grand-mère m'avait même passé son économe pour les éplucher plus vite, marmonna Thad.

Le feu de camp qu'ils avaient mit deux heures à établir représentait leur seule source de chaleur pour le moment, et même si le temps avait été au beau fixe toute la journée, c'en était tout autre pour cette soirée. C'était l'excuse de Sebastian pour s'être assis aussi proche de Blaine, en tout cas. Le châtain observa Thad reposer son bâton en bois – sur lesquels ils faisaient griller des marshmallows, l'unique repas à l'heure actuelle – et leva les yeux au ciel face à son manque d'enthousiasme. Personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention, tous absorbés dans diverses et variées discussions auxquelles il ne prenait pas la peine de s'intéresser.

\- J'aime pas votre truc rose dégoulinant. Je vais mourir de faim.

Sebastian lui lança un regard las, y faisant passer toutes sortes d'insultes sans avoir besoin de les articuler de vive voix et reporta, comme toujours, son attention sur Blaine. Blaine qui venait de mettre trois gros marshmallows dans sa bouche sans grosse difficulté, sous son regard impressionné. Sebastian sourit en coin et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- T'aimes ça, _hein_?

Son ton laissait sous entendre tout un tas d'autres choses, beaucoup moins catholiques. Le bouclé manqua visiblement de s'étouffer et redoubla d'effort pour mâcher efficacement, mais ça n'était pas un franc succès.

\- _T'avale_ ou pas ? ajouta t-il, son sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

En voyant que Blaine recouvrait son visage de ses mains, à la fois pour cacher ses rougissements et ne pas tout recracher sur ses genoux, Sebastian en profita pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, style de rien, même s'il sentait le regard de Jeff sur lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il se tramait entre Blaine et le blond, qui semblaient être beaucoup plus proches que d'habitude, mais il était bien déterminé à le savoir. Enfin, pour le moment, il y avait Blaine, et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Blaine qui baissa ses mains de son visage et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres une fois les trois marshmallows ingérés. Blaine qui était super méga mignon et qui souriait pour n'importe quoi. Blaine qui le regardait alors qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il était persuadé de ne pas le mériter. Et Sebastian profita de leur proximité pour lui poser une troisième question.

\- T'es beau, tu sais ? finit-il par lui chuchoter doucement, après s'être penché davantage vers lui, ses lèvres s'attardant dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

Chaste, mais bel et bien présent.

Et là.

MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS.

Blaine ne le repoussa pas.

 _OK, ça n'était pas prévu._

Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son absence de réaction pour un encouragement. Il se sentait bien idiot maintenant, indécis et hésitant, comme il ne l'était que très rarement. Il commença à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios, dans lesquels Blaine et lui pourraient devenir amants, qu'ils pourraient se retrouver tous les soirs, qu'ils pourraient profiter l'un de l'autre en secret. C'était grisant et imprévu et le mélange de ces sensations lui fit tourner la tête.

...Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que si Blaine n'avait pas réagi, c'était parce qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, trop concentré sur l'histoire débile que Jeff était en train de lui raconter. Bon.

Blaine, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, se tourna vers Sebastian qui passa une main dans ses boucles. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux et à l'aise avant. Libéré, aussi, d'une certaine façon. Aussitôt, comme un automatisme, Sebastian lui rendit son sourire et, prit d'une générosité sans pareille, lui proposa de lui préparer un marshmallow de chef. Blaine plissa les yeux, surpris, mais finit par hocher la tête en constatant que Sebastian était sérieux.

\- Tu me le fais ? Vraiment ?

Sebastian s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de très pervers encore, mais Thad ouvrit encore sa bouche, pour son plus grand malheur. Encore une opportunité de manquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour toi ?

Et c'est parti...

\- C'est clair ! T'es le seul mec au monde auquel Sebastian ne dit jamais non ! intervint David, qui n'était visiblement même pas capable d'essuyer son menton plein de sucre.

Et le pire arriva. Soudain, Thad se leva et incita Trent à faire de même, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose que Sebastian ne parvint pas à entendre. Thad, accompagné d'un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres se redressa, tout fier de lui, et annonça solennellement :

\- Je suis Sebastian, et Trent sera Blaine.

Sebastian observa Thad plisser son t-shirt, prenant un faux air paniqué bien trop stéréotypé pour être crédible. C'était ridicule à souhait et il ne parvenait pas à croire que le brun s'ennuie tellement qu'il soit obligé de trouver une telle occupation afin d'attirer l'attention. Sans le prendre au sérieux, il n'écouta qu'à moitié sa pitoyable imitation.

\- Merde, mon t-shirt est froissé, qu'est ce que Blaine va penser ?! Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche et que je sente bon, où est mon gel douche à la rose ? Il arrive dans cinq minutes et je ne suis même pas prêt, c'est la catastrophe ! Peut-être que je devrais annuler ? Non, je ne peux pas ne pas le voir, il me manque trop!

La voix qu'il pensait imiter n'était pas du tout la sienne. Il avait plutôt l'air d'une fille de treize ans. C'était une chose de l'imiter, mais lorsque cela concernait Blaine et la façon dont il se comportait avec lui, il devenait rapidement agacé des remarques et commentaires stupides des autres. Il assumait pleinement être plus ouvert et… _gentil_ avec Blaine, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Trent frappa à une porte imaginaire et Thad ouvrit aussitôt, haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif avec un sourire qui se voulait… charmeur ? taquin ? enjôleur ? Sérieusement, il était plus gênant qu'autre chose. Il attrapa la main de Trent afin de l'attirer vers lui pour lui faire un câlin et le serra tellement fort que ce dernier essaya de s'extirper de son emprise au plus vite, manquant d'oxygène.

\- Tu vas bien, mon petit Blainey chéri ? Je t'ai acheté tes chocolats préférés !

Sebastian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. NON, il n'était pas comme ça. Ça n'était quand même pas un crime d'apprécier Blaine à sa juste valeur, si ? Et c'était quoi ce surnom de merde, de toute façon ? En plus de tout ça, il ne lui avait jamais acheté de chocolat. Jamais.

\- T'es trop gentil avec moi, Sebastian ! s'exclama Trent en forçant le plus grand sourire possible.

...Qui ne rivalisait en rien celui du garçon à ses côtés. Il le regarda rapidement du coin de l'oeil et contrairement à lui, Blaine ne semblait pas agacé mais nerveux. Tiens donc. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se demander pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, la voix de Thad attira à nouveau son attention.

\- Tu es vraiment trop chou, aujourd'hui. J'adore quand tu ne porte pas beaucoup de gel, j'aime pouvoir toucher tes cheveux !

\- Sebastian, tu sais que j'ai un copain.

\- Et alors ? Je sais ce que je veux.

Trent rit bêtement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu peux avoir tous les garçons de la planète, alors pourquoi moi ?

Thad s'avança encore plus proche de Trent et caressa sa joue.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Ooooh, moi aussi je t'aime ! T'es comme un frère pour moi !

Il était temps d'intervenir car il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, ou que Blaine se fasse des idées. Mais Thad comprit sûrement ses intentions puisqu'il haussa la voix, prenant le visage de Trent entre ses mains et l'embrassant furtivement, sous les protestations et le BEURK dégoûté de ce dernier qui résonna dans toute la forêt.

\- Oh, Blaine, Oh, Blaine, pourquoi es-tu Blaine ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai…

OK, c'était bien assez. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce spectacle débile.

\- Fermez-la, c'est pas mon problème si je préfère être avec Blaine qu'avec vous tous réunis. Et au passage, Thad...

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention complète de ce dernier, qui semblait déçu que son petit jeu soit aussi vite terminé, avant d'ajouter :

\- La prochaine fois que t'essaye de m'imiter, attends que ton acné se calme un peu. C'est bien du fond de teint que j'ai vu dans ton sac, non ? Tu sais, ça sert à rien de camoufler, à ce point là, il faut traiter. Je peux te recommander un dermatologue, parce que là, y'a du boulot. Tu m'étonnes que Trent soit dégoûté de t'embrasser, avec l'énorme bouton rouge criard que tu as sur le menton. Le pauvre.

Sur ce, Sebastian lui lança un clin d'œil et se pencha en avant pour passer un marshmallow dans le bâton avant de le tenir au dessus du feu, comme si de rien n'était. Il savait à quel point Thad était complexé par ses problèmes de peau et qu'il passait bien une heure tous les matins à la recouvrir d'une tonne de maquillage. C'était un sujet tabou, un sujet que personne n'osait évoquer car en plus de tout ça, Thad était susceptible. Mais ce petit speech était un avertissement. Normalement, le brun était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires et encore moins de son comportement auprès de Blaine.

Hélas, sa réplique n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Penché vers le feu, et concentré sur le marshmallow de Blaine qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire cramer, il ne vit pas son adorable camarade – à la quête d'une revanche puérile, sans doute – arriver derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses. Sauf que Sebastian perdit l'équilibre, et il tomba en avant. Sa main droite passa le long des flammes oranges pour s'écraser durement dans les braises brûlantes et _non_ , il ne poussa pas un cri loin d'être viril. Non, non, non.

C'était bien plus aiguë que ça.

Toutes conversations cessèrent, certains assez étonnés du cran de Thad, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle conséquence - et d'autres du son vraiment trop étrange que venait d'émettre Sebastian. Sortant sa main aussitôt du feu, ce dernier se mordit fortement la lèvre et sans plus d'indication sur ce qu'il allait faire, il se leva et couru vers le lac pour y plonger son avant bras tout entier. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Blaine observa Sebastian, dos à eux tous, et préféra le laisser seul pour le moment. Il n'approuvait pas la façon dont il s'était moqué de Thad, mais d'un autre côté, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter au châtain trop longtemps si l'on voulait éviter tout problème. Et puis, parler d'amour avait évidemment été la pire des idées. Il ne voulait pas dire que Thad le méritait, mais c'était inévitable et il aurait dû s'en douter.

Toute l'ambiance était retombée, et Blaine baissa les yeux vers le marshmallow que Sebastian lui avait préparé, maintenant tout écrabouillé dans les cendres. Il se racla la gorge et demanda à Beats de lui prêter sa guitare. Il valait mieux remotiver tout le monde, et faire en sorte que cette soirée ne parte pas en fumée. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Ils enchaînèrent par la suite de nombreuses chansons, chacun participant à sa façon aux reprises et par le plus grand des miracles, Sebastian les rejoignit au bout de la treizième, mais cette fois-ci, il prit place à côté d'Eden, sous son regard étonné, même s'il tenait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Après tout, le Warbler faisait ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait rien à dire. Mais une part de lui était déçue, et il se trompa de trois notes lorsque Eden embrassa la joue de Sebastian en lui jetant un regard complice. Et puis, ses doigts se firent de moins en moins présents sur les cordes et les notes s'évanouirent progressivement, laissant place à une histoire de fantôme que Jeff tenait absolument à raconter.

* * *

Au fil des heures, le feu s'était atténué et la plupart avaient prit la direction de leur lit. Blaine avait tout de même attendu le départ d'Eden pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Sebastian, sous le regard légèrement étonné de Thad, qui pensait certainement avoir percé de ses plus pointues aiguilles l'amitié ambiguë que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient. Ce dernier, constatant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui donnait une quelconque attention, suivi les autres après un « bonne nuit ! » auquel seulement Blaine répondit.

Après ça, seul le bruit du crépitement du feu et les criquets les entourait. Blaine savait à quoi Sebastian pensait, et il était déçu qu'il porte autant d'importance à ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire d'eux, lui qui d'habitude s'en fichait complètement. Il passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et même si, vu sa taille, il ne parvenait pas à en faire le tour, c'était le geste qui importait. Sebastian le regarda enfin et ne sourit qu'à moitié. Il retira gentiment le bras de Blaine et se positionna de sorte à reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses, ses yeux faisant maintenant face au ciel. Blaine le laissa faire et au bout de quelques secondes, commença à tracer la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout de ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit pour Eden ?

C'était la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis qu'il l'avait vu, aujourd'hui, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient rien que tout les deux.

\- T'es jaloux ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son ami, secouant la tête face à son sourire taquin.

\- Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?

Sebastian ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être qu'il en faisait exprès, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Mais il tenait vraiment à savoir, et insista :

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas de copain.

Le Warbler le lui avait dit un milliard de fois, mais Blaine savait qu'il changerait d'avis. Un jour.

\- Il est mignon, tenta t-il une dernière fois.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, Blaine fit glisser son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, doucement. C'était sage et calme, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Son regard plongea finalement dans le sien, et il sentit un bon milliard de frisson lorsque Sebastian déposa un furtif baiser sur son doigt.

\- Embrasse moi, chuchota le châtain au bout d'un long moment, prenant sa main pour embrasser ses phalanges une part une, comme pour l'encourager.

Mais Blaine ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se contenta de regarder ailleurs, autre part que le garçon dont les lèvres dansaient sur sa peau.

\- Je sais que tu en a autant envie que moi, B.

\- Et tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit enfin Blaine.

Sebastian soupira, mais n'insista pas. Au moins, Blaine ne niait pas le fait qu'il le voulait, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Tant pis, j'imagine qu'il faudra que j'attende notre mariage. C'est quand même dommage, y'a la pleine lune, le feu, moi qui pensait que t'étais romantique.

Cela le fit rire et atténua un peu la tension qui s'était épaissie autour d'eux. Sebastian baissa les yeux vers la paume de sa propre main, rougie et enflée. Autrement dit : dégueulasse et qui contrastait bien avec son légendaire sex appeal.

\- Ça fait mal? s'enquit Blaine en suivant son regard.

\- Non. Ça chatouille juste un peu.

Le bouclé l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Il savait pertinemment que Sebastian n'avouerait jamais, ô grand jamais, que sa main était encore en feu et que son plus grand désir (après Blaine) serait de la passer trois jours sous l'eau. Hélas, leur stock était limité et de toute façon, il refuserait de passer pour un assisté. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il garde une part du bad boy qu'il était, même s'ils n'étaient plus en Ohio. Mais Blaine n'était pas dupe. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et frotta affectueusement les cheveux d'ors et déjà désordonnés de son ami.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Hé, je suis pas un bébé !

Mais Blaine ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la maison, à la recherche du kit d'urgence. Certains de leurs amis dormaient déjà et les autres semblaient encore en pleine discussion. Il se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous éclipsés pour le laisser seul avec Sebastian. Sans écouter la conversation, il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain et parvint à y trouver une pommade – périmée – et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la bande. Bon, c'était déjà ça.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à nouveau à ses cotés, Sebastian ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'il avait ramené. Toujours allongé dans l'herbe, Blaine prit sa main, qu'il déposa doucement sur sa cuisse afin qu'elle soit stable et droite. Il ignora le '' _hum hum_ '' suggestif de son ami lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus haut et avec un soupir las, repositionna sa main correctement.

\- T'as dit que t'étais pas un bébé, alors comporte toi en adulte ?

Par chance, Sebastian ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque Blaine tartina précautionneusement sa paume de pommade en évitant les cloques. Parfois, le Warbler grimaçait mais c'était pour son bien, et c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit avant de trouver de meilleures solutions. Une fois que Blaine eut terminé, Sebastian entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien mais la douleur était bien faible face à ses sentiments qui s'amplifiaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût pour le garçon à ses côtés. La main de Blaine était chaude, bien plus chaude que le feu réchauffant ses bras nus à ce moment même. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment, leurs regards perdus dans les cendres et leurs pensées.

\- Merci, murmura finalement Sebastian.

\- De quoi?

\- D'être venu.

\- Tu ne m'a pas vraiment donné le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, B.

Cette dernière remarque débordait de sous entendus et Blaine baissa la tête, observant leurs mains jointes. Il savait que Sebastian ne faisait pas uniquement allusion à ce week-end, mais aux choix qu'ils faisait au quotidien. Genre… Kurt. Cela lui rappela qu'il avait oublié leur skype. A cette réalisation, il soupira et sorti de sa main libre son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier combien de fois -il misait 58- Kurt avait essayé de le contacter. Au final, aucun moyen de le savoir, puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout de réseau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai pas de réseau et… Kurt voulait qu'on fasse un skype.

Sebastian soupira. Il détestait lorsque Blaine mentionnait son débile de copain lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. Surtout dans ce genre de moment.

\- Sérieux, y'a des moments où tu ne pense pas à lui ?

\- C'est pas ça… c'est juste qu'il serait capable de venir ici.

\- C'est pas comme si il avait l'adresse.

\- Non. Mais il a installé un GPS sur mon portable.

Le Warbler se redressa subitement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non. Je ne sais même pas comment il l'a installé. Mais ça ne me dérange pas car j'ai rien à cacher, c'est juste bizarre.

Blaine haussa les épaules et ne protesta pas lorsque Sebastian lui prit son téléphone des mains. Il leva les yeux vers les jolies étoiles dans le ciel et sortit de sa contemplation seulement lorsque Sebastian lui rangea lui-même son téléphone dans sa poche, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Désactivé, se contenta t-il d'expliquer avant de se remettre bien et de fermer les yeux.

\- Merci ?

\- Il a quand même bien dû voir que tu venais souvent à Dalton. Comment tu justifiais ça ? Je ne pense pas que tu lui donnait les détails de ce qu'on faisait.

Blaine rit et le poussa gentiment.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal.

\- Pour être honnête, ça l'est un peu. On a couché ensemble…

\- Non ! On a dormi ensemble. Et j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'ai dit à Jeff.

Pendant une seconde, Sebastian sembla confus.

\- J'ai rien dit du tout. En même temps, t'es pas super discret, il t'a vu venir dans ma chambre le soir et repartir le matin. Même s'il a pas la lumière allumée à tous les étages, faut quand même pas être bête pour penser que t'es juste venu faire le ménage.

Vu comme ça…

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que je ne dirais jamais rien. Même si je rêverais de voir la tronche de ton mec en lui disant tout ce qu'on fait.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers lui avant de soupirer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait, selon toi ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Comment tu qualifies ça ?

\- Je sais pas. On traîne ensemble ?

\- Mouais. J'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu me dis clairement que c'est plus que ça.

Blaine s'apprêta à répliquer un « tu peux attendre longtemps ! » lorsque la voix de David le fit sursauter.

\- Vous avez pas bientôt finit de flirter? Y'en a qui essaient de dormir ici !

Blaine retira immédiatement sa main et le châtain retint un gémissement de douleur face à la brutalité – bien qu'involontaire et inattendue - du geste. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient été entendus ou même vus et il rougit fortement. Sebastian se contenta de se relever et de rire.

\- Aller, au lit.

Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la chambre, entrant dans la maison à tâtons car les lumières étaient éteintes et ils voulaient éviter de réveiller ceux qui dormaient dans le salon. Sauf que Blaine éclata de rire lorsque Sebastian se cogna le doigt de pied dans la table en bois, avant de lâcher une série de jurons en tout genre. Leur interruption fut accueillie par d'autres insultes et grognements de la part de leurs amis, et – bien que Blaine se doutait que Sebastian était parfaitement capable de se repérer dans le noir – il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Il se contenta de la serrer, et suivi le chemin de la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin avait été majoritairement tranquille. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins levés à midi et avaient directement prit la direction du lac, sans se soucier des courses qu'ils étaient sensés aller faire s'ils voulaient enfin avaler quelque chose de consistant. Tous semblaient heureux et c'était beau à voir, après tout ce temps. Jeff se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, faisant une pause dans sa tentative de réparer le vieux barbecue du jardin. Il entoura une serviette à l'effigie de Franklin autour de ses épaules et entra dans la maison pour aller chercher ses lunettes de soleil à l'étage. Éblouit, tout semblait sombre dans la maison, et il peina presque à monté les escaliers. Prenant les marches avec précaution, il se stoppa net au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étouffé. Quelque chose vibrait dans le lit de Blaine, et l'espace d'un moment, il hésita à regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Il se souvint brusquement de la fois où Sebastian l'avait obligé à entrer dans un sexshop et il mit du temps à soulever la couverture.

Ce fut donc un soulagement lorsqu'il constata que l'objet en question était seulement son téléphone, affichant un nombre inquiétant de messages et une vingtaine d'appels manqués. L'appareil vibra violemment dans ses mains lorsqu'il le prit et le blond le fit presque tomber au sol. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, il décida de répondre, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir afin d'aérer la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as pas répondu plus tôt?! s'écria la voix stridente de Kurt, visiblement super en colère.

\- C'est Jeff.

\- Je veux parler à Blaine.

\- Il est occupé pour le moment.

Kurt se tut une seconde, avant de reprendre de plus belle, une octave ou deux au dessus :

\- Occupé? A quoi faire?

\- Il nage dans le lac ?

Les quelques mots, qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue, menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Cela le démangeait, d'autant plus que Kurt était loin d'être aimable, alors qu'il avait toujours été courtois avec lui. Et puis, Blaine lui avait raconté deux trois choses à son sujet qui étaient loin de lui plaire. Et en plus de tout ça, Nick lui avait répété que Kurt lui avait dit que son blond platine était _has been_ et qu'il serait beaucoup moins ridicule s'il se teignait les cheveux en roux. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre. Sebastian et Blaine étaient un train de s'éclabousser mutuellement, mais il se doutait que c'était juste un moyen pour eux d'être plus proches, sans se séparer des autres. Être ensemble, sans s'isoler. Ce ne fut donc en rien un mensonge quand il ajouta :

\- Avec Sebastian.

\- PARDON ?!

Et juste comme ça, Jeff lui raccrocha au nez. Dès que Blaine apprendrait ça – ce qui ne saurait tarder – il le tuerait. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, sans même penser à l'ampleur et aux conséquences que cela prendrait.

* * *

Sebastian et Blaine étaient -contre toute attente- encore ensemble. Blaine, allongé au sol à observer les nuages pour leur trouver des équivalents humains et Sebastian, assis entre ses jambes en pleine lecture. C'était paisible et agréable, voire familier. Il était persuadé que s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'un Warbler dans les parages, ils seraient prit en photo et qualifiés de vieux couple. Mais pour Blaine, ça n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient amis, et faisaient des trucs amicaux.

Mais soudain, Sebastian referma son livre d'un coup sec, le faisant sursauter et s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres. Il se retourna vivement pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses sans le prévenir, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nick m'a dit des choses, ce matin.

Blaine eut du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que le brun hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Il se sentit alors rougir violemment et regarda Sebastian, un air quelque peu inquiet sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Nick ait tout balancé, et provoqué le moment tant redouté. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils étaient tous parti faire les courses et qu'ils les avaient laissé tous les deux ici. C'était aussi pour ça que Sebastian se tenait sur lui de la sorte, ni trop éloigné, ni trop proche, et pourtant stratégiquement bien placé pour éviter qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

\- Oh non.

\- Oh si.

La mini pause dramatique qu'il effectua eut l'effet escompté et il écouta Sebastian approfondir ses paroles.

\- Mais comme je ne suis pas aussi naïf que lui, j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as prononcé de telles paroles. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Il expira longuement, comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il échappait à la perpétuité. Sérieusement, Sebastian avait bien trop de pouvoir chez lui.

\- C'est... compliqué.

\- Je t'écoute.

Trahir Jeff? Ne pas trahir Jeff? Le blond lui avait bien dit de ne pas parler à Sebastian du secret qu'il lui avait avoué, mais c'était aussi lui qui avait trouvé l'excuse débile et qui le mettait dans la délicate situation actuelle. La façon dont Sebastian le regardait suffit à le troubler, encore plus lorsqu'il fit glisser le bout de son index le long de son avant bras nu.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas, je te chatouille, et tu ne pourra rien y faire.

\- Seb, j'ai promis à Jeff.

\- Je compte jusqu'à 3.

Blaine secoua la tête et tenta par tout les moyens de s'extirper de son emprise. Sauf que, en essayant de se redresser, Sebastian glissa un peu plus contre lui, et se retrouva assis pile sur son bassin. Et évidemment, comme tout deux ne portaient que leurs shorts, cela ne laissait que très peu place à l'imagination.

 _Doux Jésus_.

Sans perdre une seconde, il révéla la stricte vérité afin de détruire la compromettante position dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Il préférait encore trahir Jeff plutôt que de se trahir lui-même.

\- Jeffàunecopine!

Sebastian le regarda en haussant les sourcils, à moitié ici, à moitié ailleurs, et Blaine se demanda s'il pensait à la même chose que lui.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi pour que je m'en aille, finit-il par lui répondre, jetant un coup d'œil à leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre avec un sourire trop taquin pour être crédible.

Blaine savait ce qui allait arriver. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, beaucoup plus dangereux que prévu. Son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud et Sebastian ne cessait de gigoter contre lui, millimètre par millimètre, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour l'émoustiller de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Quelque chose de froid, sale et loin, très looooooin de la sensation de leur deux sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre et de la façon dont Sebastian – bien qu'involontairement – se frottait contre lui en le chatouillant.

\- Seb, s'il te plaît, arrêteeeeeee !

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Arrête, insista Blaine à bout de souffle, en prenant ses poignets dans ses mains et les serrant pour qu'il cesse de bouger.

Il prit une grande inspiration et Sebastian le regarda bizarrement, avant de plisser les yeux. Voilà qu'il était maintenant suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Laisse moi partir.

\- Je fais comment, sans mes mains ?

Blaine lâcha ses poignets et déglutit, se sentant durcir à travers leurs vêtements et priant de toutes ses forces pour que Sebastian ne s'en rende pas compte et se pousse ENFIN. Sauf que bien évidemment, le Warbler posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, resserrant la pression de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se tourner sur le côté, ou du moins de changer un tant soit peu d'angle.

\- Tu sais tout autant que moi que Jeff n'est pas hétéro.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait une copine.

Sebastian secoua la tête, loin d'être convaincu. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui et passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour le taquiner davantage, profitant aussi du fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et que les autres n'étaient pas prêts de revenir de sitôt pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, toujours un peu plus afin de tester ses limites. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais dans sa vie, c'était bien Blaine Anderson.

Blaine qui était, bien entendu, rouge cramoisi. Sebastian monta sa main jusqu'à ses pectoraux et les caressa du bout des doigts, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation actuelle. A bout de force physique et mentale, ajouté au fait que son corps ne voulait pas luter contre le plaisir que cela lui procurait, Blaine oublia le réflexe qu'il avait de le repousser. Comment Sebastian ne pouvait-il pas sentir son érection, pourtant belle et bien évidente ? C'était une forme de torture. Un million de frissons suivaient les doigts de son ami sur sa peau, qui descendaient de plus en plus et…

\- Euh, _Blaine_?

C'est le ton avec lequel Sebastian prononça son prénom qui lui fit comprendre que ENFIN, le Warbler avait remarqué. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, et Blaine, mortifié, n'osa à peine relever les yeux vers lui. Sebastian soupira, toute forme de moquerie dans sa voix disparue.

\- Ecoute, B, c'est normal de…

Mais Blaine ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était normal ou non. Immédiatement, il se leva et prit le chemin de la maison, sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes que Sebastian réalisa ce qui était pourtant l'évidence même. Blaine le voulait. Jusque là, tout ce qu'il s'était dit est que s'il l'embrassait, Blaine ne lui résisterait pas et l'embrasserait même probablement en retour. Mais rien de plus. Et maintenant, il se sentait étrange, voire un peu confus et s'allongea là ou Blaine se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, observant les mêmes nuages en imaginant tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Blaine n'était pas parti.

OK, c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais comment le blâmer ? Il avait été si proche du but qu'il n'avait maintenant jamais été aussi frustré de toute sa vie.

* * *

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre?

Jeff haussa les épaules à la question de Nick. Leur promenade de deux heures trente l'avait exténué, et il avait porté un sac de course d'au moins quatre kilos sur cinq kilomètres. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir où il brun voulait en venir : le silence. C'était anormal, presque stressant. Jeff savait pertinemment que rien ne s'était passé, mais il s'était quand même attendu à ce que Sebastian et Blaine soient ensemble, probablement en train de faire le ménage ou se baigner.

Mais lorsqu'il passa le jardin, Sebastian était là, les pieds dans le lac, une canne à pêche à la main (et il n'avait rien attrapé du tout) et Blaine n'était pas dans les parages. Nick se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du plus grand et commença à lui dicter ce qu'ils avaient acheté et le menu prévu pour le soir même. Sebastian avait une drôle d'expression que Jeff ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Un mélange d'inquiétude et… il avait l'air blasé. C'était suspect. Il se doutait bien que, s'il lui posait la question, Sebastian lui réserverait le même sort que Thad.

Alors, il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- Je vais me changer! annonça t-il innocemment, prenant sans plus attendre le chemin de la maison.

Après avoir passé la porte ouverte, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et n'eut pas de mal à trouver Blaine assit à l'extrémité de la baignoire, son regard suivant les motifs des années 70 du papier peint au mur. On aurait dit une femme venant d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un bébé non désiré.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas en train de pêcher avez Sebastian ?

\- On pêche pas, on est amis, pourquoi tout de suite parler de religion alors que…

\- Hein ? Mais non, il est en train de pêcher. Des poissons. Enfin, il essaye.

\- Oh.

Jeff referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à ses côtés. A son tour d'être inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

A sa grand surprise, Blaine lui expliqua tout et en détail. Au point où il en était, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine aussi triste, et il l'acheva définitivement en lui avouant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kurt. Il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autres occasions de le faire.

\- Non, Jeff. Non, t'as pas fait ça…

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé !

Blaine secoua la tête, défaitiste et passa ses mains dans ses boucles avant de masser ses tempes. Il était dans la merde, bien profond, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger les choses.

\- Tu peux me laisser seul, quelques minutes ?

Jeff hocha la tête et ressorti, presque aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Blaine ferma les yeux en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration. Il commençait à sérieusement flipper, parce qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir ce genre de chose et aussi parce qu'il était persuadé que Sebastian ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Après tout, il passait pour un gamin aux hormones en feu, tout l'inverse de Sebastian qui savait garder le contrôle, quelle que soit la situation.

C'était physique, rien de plus. Il aimait Kurt et rien ne pourrait changer ça, pas même une infime attirance envers le Warbler.

* * *

Trent termina de mettre la table, déposant un gobelet en face de chaque assiette, veillant tout autant à ce que les couverts soient bien parallèles. Il avait, à l'aide de Thad et David, préparé ce qu'il qualifiait de « repas du siècle » et était impatient de recevoir les compliments tant attendus. Nick avait fouillé dans les placards et avait retrouvé quelques jolies bouteilles qui pourraient leur procurer quelques mélanges douteux, mais il lui laissa le loisir de s'en affairer.

Il frotta ses mains sur son tablier, offrant l'image du corps à moitié dénudé de Wonder Woman et fonça dans Blaine en descendant à la cave. Un cri aiguë résonna dans toute la pièce, pour moitié plongée dans l'obscurité et les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire à la situation. Il remarqua, malgré tout, les yeux brillants du bouclé, mais il ne posa pas de question, se doutant que ça n'était pas le moment vu la tension évidente entre le couple _Seblaine_ , comme il disait.

\- Sans rancœur pour hier ? Je ne voulais pas le faire au début, mais je ne voulais pas non plus laisser Thad se ridiculiser tout seul…

Blaine rit faiblement et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Sans rancœur.

\- Cool. Je viens voir si y'a du vin… Sebastian te cherche partout, au passage.

Le brun hocha la tête et après avoir forcé un dernier sourire, remonta les marches. C'est une tout autre ambiance qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. La chaîne hifi diffusait une musique qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et une bonne quinzaine de gobelets rouges étaient alignés, chacun d'ors et déjà plus ou moins remplis. Voilà ce qui semblait être une belle perspective.

Sauf pour lui. Il comptait bien rester en dehors de tout ça, il se contenterait de prendre les photos. Après tout, il s'était promis de rester sobre toute la durée du week-end, alors il n'allait pas capituler maintenant.

\- Une pré-bierre, Blainey ?

\- Hein ?

Beats le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une troisième jambe.

\- Pré-bierre ? Précisa t-il. Bierre d'avant fête ?

\- Ah. Non, non merci. Dis, t'aurais pas vu Sebastian ?

L'autre Warbler désigna la forêt de son doigt et le contenu de son verre tangua dangereusement. Blaine se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour lui de cesser de l'éviter et d'affronter la réalité. Il n'avait strictement rien à lui dire, mais ils étaient en vacances, et ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher pour un malheureux accident. Ils étaient plus matures que ça.

\- Parti dans la forêt avec Eden. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient cueillir des mûres, pour la tarte.

 _Mais bien sûr._

Blaine ne comprenait même pas en quoi cela le dérangeait, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tout le monde avait l'air de croire à ce prétexte débile. Thad était même en train de démouler la pâte pour la placer dans le plat.

Lorsque Sebastian et Eden revinrent une bonne heure plus tard, un sourire complice scotché à leurs lèvres, ils déposèrent cinq malheureuses mûres – dont une écrasée - sur le plan de travail.

* * *

Le grenier était la pièce de la maison où il avait le plus de chance d'avoir du réseau. Il n'était pas certain d'en être content ou non. Dans les deux cas, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il avait chaud, il avait mal au ventre, il sentait la culpabilité le ronger, et il n'avait même pas encore croisé le regard de son amoureux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il faisait face à un Kurt beaucoup moins en colère que prévu.

\- Salut…

Blaine aurait préféré qu'il le soit.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? « Salut... » ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Encore heureux ! Non mais pour qui tu te prend, au juste ?

Blaine baissa la tête. Il avait essayé de repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais il devait faire face à son petit-ami. C'était inévitable, et il aurait dû le prévenir dès le début que Sebastian serait là. Bien entendu, ça n'était pas une excuse, mais il le regrettait amèrement. Il aurait pu prétendre que rien ne se passerait, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur… et un dixième de seconde plus tard, il se souvenait du sourire de Sebastian, assis sur lui, ses mains sous son t-shirt, et tout basculait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Rien n'allait plus. Kurt attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part, mais il n'en avait pas.

\- Soit tu rentres ce soir, soit c'est terminé entre nous.

Et sur ce, l'appel fut coupé. Blaine sentit son cœur se fendre, encore et toujours, et Jeff, qui, bien évidemment, l'avait suivi pour écouter la conversation, vint le rejoindre dans le grenier.

\- Il…

\- Je sais. J'ai tout entendu.

Blaine ne le lui reprocha même pas. Il soupira longuement et se frotta le visage, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Le blond vint s'asseoir en tailleurs à ses côtés et passa son bras par dessus ses épaules. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- Il y a des bus en ville?

* * *

Après cela, Blaine resta seul un long moment. Si longtemps que Jeff avait fini par descendre pour lui chercher un verre.

Deux verres.

Trois verres.

Et il était parvenu à le faire sortir de sa cachette une fois ses bagages faits. Les bières, telles des potions magiques, avaient complètement changé son état d'esprit. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, sa voix n'était plus tremblante et son cœur n'était plus empli de tristesse. Son t-shirt était mit n'importe comment, et il dansait tout seul autour de la chaîne hifi, dans son monde. Un monde sans Kurt, un monde sans Sebastian, et un monde sans souci. Un monde dans lequel il n'avait pas besoin d'être celui que les autres voulaient qu'il soit, un monde dans lequel il pouvait uniquement penser à lui, et pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Hélas, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

\- Vous l'avez laissé boire?

Il reconnu la voix de Sebastian mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Sa présence lui fit perdre un peu d'enthousiasme, mais il se concentra davantage sur la tour, augmentant le son au plus haut point et essayant de suivre le rythme, chantant sans vraiment chanter de longues suites de fausses notes. Sebastian s'approcha et baissa le son de la chaîne avant de le prendre par la main.

\- Blaine, viens là.

\- Noooooooooon...

\- Blaine.

Avec un regard qui se voulait déterminé mais toujours tendre, il le força à revenir à l'intérieur. Les nuages s'étaient épaissis et cela ne valait rien qui vaille. Même si Sebastian n'avait peur de rien, et encore moins du plus violent orage qu'il soit, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester dehors. Il baissa les yeux vers Blaine, qui n'avait pas tellement l'air content. Bon, si Monsieur voulait bouder, ça n'était pas son problème. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta devant les escaliers pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi t'as bu ?

Mis à part le petit _accident_ de l'après-midi, il ne s'était rien passé d'autre, et Blaine lui avait juré quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne toucherait pas à une goutte d'alcool. Alors, qu'avait-il manqué ? Blaine évita sa question et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi on reste pas dehors? Il fait trop froid dans la chambre.

\- Met un pull?

\- J'aurais trop chaud après.

\- T'es chiant, B.

Finalement, après être resté immobile en silence pendant trois bonnes minutes, Sebastian parvint à la faire monter et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui lança un pull qu'il retira de sa propre valise... pull qui lui atterri sur la tête et qui la recouvrait en même temps, sans que Blaine ne le retire. Il resta comme ça, assis avec un pull sur la tête. Quel état.

\- Blaine.

Le rire du bouclé résonna dans la pièce et Sebastian soupira. Après avoir frotté ses mains sur son jean, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami et l'aida à enfiler son vêtement. Dès que les premières boucles s'échappèrent du col, Sebastian sourit faiblement et bientôt, il fit face à un Blaine tout aussi content. Sérieusement, ce mec était lunatique, quand il était bourré.

\- Tu sais que tu es beau?

Blaine changeait du tout au tout. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel à son compliment, le même que lui lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui pour toucher son visage.

\- Et toi t'es bourré. Viens.

\- Tu m'emmènes dans ton lit?

Sebastian le regarda, surpris, et sourit en coin.

\- T'as envie d'aller dans mon lit?

\- J'ai envie de plein de choses!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui.

Bon, même si Blaine était super méga bourré, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Et puis, après un court silence, le bouclé entoura son cou de ses bras en l'empêchant d'avancer davantage, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Son regard s'ancra dans le sien.

Encore une fois, c'était inattendu.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire ça, de se laisser aller, pas quand il avait bu et qu'il n'était pas maître de lui, et il savait que Blaine le détesterait lorsqu'il s'en souviendrait le lendemain matin. Par chance, un téléphone se mit à vibrer, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Blaine reconnu immédiatement la sonnerie qui suivi, celle qui était attribuée à Kurt. Sebastian se leva pour quitter la pièce et Blaine attrapa sa main.

\- Reste.

\- Tu ne vas pas répondre?

\- Non.

À la fois confus et déstabilisé par le regard insistant du bouclé, Sebastian prit à nouveau place à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, mais il était quasiment certain que ça aurait de terribles répercussions si il ne se stoppait pas. Blaine l'obligea à s'allonger et une fois qu'il parvint à ses fins, sous les protestations de Sebastian, évidemment, il s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille comme un koala. Sebastian rit au ridicule de la situation et la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et Blaine pinça sa hanche pour qu'il se taise. En vain. Et puis le Warbler ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains découvrir les muscles du dos du bouclé qui soupira d'aise. Peut-être que ça le calmerait un peu.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répéta t-il faiblement, comme si Sebastian avait pu oublier.

Le Warbler n'arrêta pas ses gestes pour autant, mais il ne profita pas de la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Blaine disait juste cela parce qu'il était bourré et qu'il s'ennuyait ou s'il le pensait réellement. Un sourire quelque peu amer prit place sur ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.


	4. c'est une bonne chose que tu te casse

Saluuuut! Désolée pour le loooooooong retard encore, vraiment vraiment vraiment, mais avec les cours c'est super chaud... mais voilà donc le nouveau chapitre! :)

* * *

\- Blaine? Hé, B, réveille toi.

Sebastian soupira et essaya de secouer doucement le garçon avachi de tout son long sur lui. Ils s'étaient tout deux endormis comme des masses et étaient même restés habillés. Sebastian ne sentait plus ses jambes et il avait la tête dans les boucles désordonnées de Blaine, ce qui n'était pas forcément dérangeant, mais il avait faim, mourrait de chaud et avait besoin de prendre une douche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son _ami_ pour caresser son dos nu, en profitant bien, il faut l'avouer, que ce dernier ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt, marmonnant quelque chose que Sebastian ne comprit pas. Il se pencha alors légèrement pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Tu veux pas préparer à manger pendant que je me lave? A moins que tu veuilles que l'on prenne notre douche ensemble...

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

\- Quoi?

Blaine pouffa de rire, sa voix à peine audible puisque son visage était collé à son t-shirt.

\- Je vais aller faire à manger.

\- Ah. Dommage.

Sebastian observa le brun se lever et s'étirer avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour bailler et retirer son pull. A son tour, il se redressa et secoua légèrement son avant-bras, tout ankylosé. Il baissa les yeux vers son bandage et le retira doucement, afin de constater les dégâts.

Bon, c'était vraiment répugnant, mais ça n'était pas une surprise.

\- Ça te fait mal? s'enquit Blaine en regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Je vais bien, faut juste remettre de la pommade.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Oui. Je vais prendre ma douche, tu t'occupera de moi après.

Sur ce, après un dernier clin d'œil, Sebastian se leva et fit son chemin à travers les quelques corps inertes au sol vers la salle de bain. Il se doutait qu'à cause de leur position compromettante, ils avaient dû être filmés et prit en photo, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Dormir avec Blaine, avoir Blaine que pour lui, ça valait largement le coup.

* * *

A dix heures pile, tout le monde était enfin prêt pour la randonnée prévue quelques jours plus tôt. Jeff s'était attribué le titre de chef d'expédition et les autres tentaient de suivre le rythme tout en écoutant les indications données par ce dernier, qui avait visiblement appris l'itinéraire par cœur sur google maps.

Sauf que le blond avait privilégié le raccourci au chemin conseillé, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils héritaient de pas mal d'obstacles : les silex à moitié hors de la terre, les branches en pleine tête, les coins infestés de moustique et toiles d'araignée, et les racines dans lesquelles ils se prenaient les pieds.

Mais jusqu'ici, aucun blessé.

Ils passèrent quelques fougères et cette fois, firent face à une côte de seulement quelques mètres mais très raide, qui les découragèrent aussitôt. Seul Jeff et Eden, qui passa en seconde position, semblaient d'attaque.

\- Aller quoi, 15 mètres !

Blaine passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour pousser les boucles qui lui retombait dans les yeux. Clairement, il n'en pouvait plus, et s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait abandonné bien avant pour reprendre la route, quitte à perdre une demie-heure. Sebastian se moquait un peu de lui en le voyant soupirer à chaque épreuve et ne cessait de lui faire des remarques en tout genre.

\- Tu veux encore de l'eau ? Tu veux peut-être que je te porte sur mon dos comme un bébé ?

\- T'es chiant.

\- Y'a de quoi, tu verrais ta tête.

Blaine rit malgré lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne faisait, pour une fois, pas la meilleure performance. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec ses jambes beaucoup plus grandes que les siennes, Sebastian avait déjà deux pas d'avance quand il n'en faisait qu'un. Pour autant, ce dernier s'arrêta et lui sourit à moitié lorsqu'ils furent au même point.

\- Heureusement que ta princesse est pas venue, elle aurait fait une crise de panique en voyant sa manucure dégoulinant de sève.

\- Sebastian...

Le Warbler lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à franchir les derniers pas jusqu'au sommet.

Bon, ça n'était pas le Mont Blanc, mais ils avaient pas mal grimpé et avaient une vue plutôt sympa sur tout ce qui les entourait.

\- ...C'est tout ? On a marché deux heures pour voir une forêt et des montagnes encore plus grosses ?

Personne ne releva l'énième plainte de Thad, et Sebastian s'approcha du bord pour s'y asseoir, mais Blaine serra sa main, toujours dans la sienne, pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Tu vas pas aller au bout ?

\- Si ?

\- T'es fou ? T'as vu le vide ? Si tu tombes, tu meurs.

Sebastian rit faiblement et haussa les sourcils.

\- Donc tu veux pas que je meure ?

\- Ben non, gros débile.

Malgré tout, Sebastian le lâcha et s'approcha plus près, toujours et encore plus près jusqu'à même s'asseoir à l'extrémité, laissant ses jambes bouger dans le vide. Blaine sentit son cœur faire un bon parce que si Sebastian tombait et mourrait… Il n'osait même pas imaginer.

\- Viens, B !

\- Hors de question.

Sebastian se retourna vers lui et Blaine eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant bouger sans précaution de la sorte alors qu'il suffisait d'un geste brusque pour qu'il s'écrase dans les pierres en contrebas.

\- T'as peur ?

\- J'ai le vertige.

\- C'est dans la tête. Fais moi confiance ?

Blaine, après une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, fit un pas en avant… deux… et s'arrêta. Eden, lui, arriva de nul part et n'hésita pas une seconde pour prendre sa place, sans faire attention, aux côtés de Sebastian. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils et observa le couple, dos à lui. Il n'était pas jaloux, non. C'était juste qu'il avait l'impression que le blond aimait bien s'incruster quand ils étaient ensemble…

\- T'as vu, _moi_ j'ai pas peur, il entendit Eden dire à Sebastian après s'être penché vers lui et posé sa main sur sa cuisse.

Blaine préféra rejoindre les autres pour ne pas en entendre plus. Trent et David prenaient des photos, Beats ramassait des brindilles pour le feu du soir et Nick distribuait des boissons. Blaine se baissa pour récupérer un des sacs dans l'optique d'y trouver son téléphone, mais plongea la main dans un tas de pomme à la place. Fausse pioche.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main dans le bas de son dos et n'eut franchement pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le bouclé plissa les yeux et s'écarta un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Eden était maintenant seul sur la falaise.

\- Tu restes pas avec l'amour de ta vie ? demanda t-il à Sebastian.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine. Il se fichait des quelques regards autour d'eux, il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme la veille. Quand le brun essaya de se dégager subtilement de son emprise, en vain, Sebastian l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Bon, ok, il était beaucoup plus tactile que d'ordinaire. Il était même presque certain qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment prit Blaine dans ses bras une seule fois. Pas de la sorte, en tout cas.

Il chuchota à son oreille, un peu déçu quand même que Blaine ne lui rende pas son étreinte.

\- Arrête d'être jaloux, tu sais que c'est toi l'amour de ma vie.

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Sebastian ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ces histoires d'âme sœurs ou d'amour pour la vie même après la mort. C'était un mythe stupide pour les gens qui voulaient se rassurer.

\- N'importe quoi, lui répondit Blaine en passant ENFIN ses bras autour de sa taille, cachant son sourire.

Sebastian croisa le regard accusateur de Jeff - qui profitait sûrement du fait que Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir - et se demanda encore pourquoi le blond agissait de la sorte. Si Blaine avait un garde du corps attitré, il serait déjà au courant, et franchement, Jeff ne faisait pas du tout le poids contre lui.

Alors, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, Sebastian serra davantage le bouclé contre lui et offrit à Jeff son plus beau majeur, auquel ce dernier répondit par une grimace choquée bien trop exagérée pour être un tant soit peu crédible.

Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger et le Warbler se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait le contact. D'habitude, il était toujours celui qui donnait à Blaine, qui lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, qui _s'occupait_ de lui. Et ce week-end, les rôles semblaient inversés, et même si ça n'était pas du tout prévu… Sebastian ne regrettait rien.

Pourtant, même lui, qui n'était pas du tout pas un expert en relation amoureuse, savait que ce que faisait Blaine, c'était vraiment pas terrible. Ok, il avait besoin d'affection, ok, il aimait l'attention. Sauf que là… dormir avec un autre garçon, l'enlacer, sous-entendre qu'il aimerait plus, ne pas vraiment repousser ses avances sans pour autant y céder… c'était déjà tromper, tout ça.

Il savait que Blaine se brusquerait s'il le lui expliquait de vive voix, mais il voulait aussi lui ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Peut-être que pour le moment, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'il se laissait emporter parce qu'il aimait bien, qu'il se sentait vivre, que personne n'était là pour lui reprocher 36000 choses et Sebastian aimait ce côté là.

Mais il savait tout autant que lorsqu'ils seraient tous de retour en Ohio, rien ne serait plus pareil. Ils ne se reverraient pas plus que quelques heures certains jours et Kurt aurait de nouveau toute son attention.

Les bras de Blaine se défirent de sa taille et Sebastian le laissa reculer légèrement, regrettant d'ors et déjà la chaleur et le parfum de son corps, si près et maintenant si loin. Blaine, lui, baissa les yeux vers sa main blessée et y passa son pouce doucement, relevant les yeux vers le châtain. Sebastian se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si tout allait pour le mieux, alors que la brûlure n'était pas sérieusement soignée. Histoire d'échapper aux énièmes ''ça va ?'' de Blaine, il préféra entamer un autre sujet, beaucoup plus intéressant.

\- Hé, au fait, je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais ton pantalon te va super bien. Tes fesses…

Blaine plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer et leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il n'était pas vraiment dérangé par sa remarque. Bon, en vérité… ça ne le dérangeait même pas du tout. C'était super flatteur, d'autant plus que ça venait de Sebastian.

\- Arrête de parler de mes fesses.

Il retira sa main et Sebastian plissa les yeux avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, le regardant de haut en bas sans gêne.

\- J'en parle pas tant que ça, mais si ça te gène, on peut parler d'autres parties de toi.

\- Sebastian, je…

Jeff arriva en courant à moitié et se planta entre deux, les obligeant à se séparer.

\- Hé, Blaine, tu viens avec moi chercher des noisettes ?

Blaine regarda Sebastian en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il n'était pas du tout _ennuyé_ par l'apparition débile de Jeff, et les laissa partir tout les deux.

Évidemment, en dépit des magnifiques paysages qui l'entourait, c'est les fesses de Blaine qui accaparait toute son attention, jusqu'à ce que son ami disparaisse dans la forêt.

* * *

Après les deux heures de marche du retour sous le soleil de plomb, il allait sans dire qu'ils avaient tous eu besoin d'une bonne douche. Sebastian avait proposé à Blaine de l'accompagner une seconde fois, mais ce dernier avait aimablement décliné l'invitation, pour son plus grand regret.

Alors une fois sorti de la salle de bain et avec la pommade en main, Sebastian commença à chercher le bouclé un peu partout. Il croisa Eden, qui lui sourit gentiment en lui proposant de s'occuper de lui et Sebastian souffla bruyamment.

\- Écoute, c'est pas parce qu'on a baisé hier qu'on doit forcément traîner ensemble. Arrête de me coller, c'est chiant.

\- Mais… t'as dit que c'était cool.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, ne voyant pas vraiment où le blond voulait en venir. Il lui faisait encore perdre son temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

\- Bah…

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, t'as dit que t'avais bien aimé.

\- Et ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Eden qui sembla ne plus comprendre. Hélas, c'était maintenant le cas de Sebastian. Il était habitué à ce genre de situation, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il appréciait rembarrer les gens de la sorte. C'était pas faute d'avoir prévenu Eden la veille, pourtant.

\- C'était sympa, mais ça s'arrête là. Je t'ai dit que c'était juste une fois.

\- Alors on est pas ensemble ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête?!

Il espérait quand même qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Le blond regarda, l'air choqué, et ne dit plus rien, restant planté là comme ça. Plus pathétique, tu meurs.

Sebastian souffla d'exaspération et descendit les escaliers, regardant autour de lui. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et fonça dans David qui venait tout juste de renverser des pâtes partout dans la cuisine et il avait l'air de se sentir ultra coupable.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure que…

\- Hein ?

\- Les pâtes...

Sebastian mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi il semblait en faire tout un plat et haussa les épaules.

\- En quoi c'est grave ? C'est bon, tu les jettera aux canards et on en refera d'autres. Bon, tu sais où est Blaine ?

\- Blaine… Blaine ? lui répondit-il en _réfléchissant_.

Ok, c'était vraiment louche. Tout le monde était super bizarre.

\- Dehors, avec Jeff. T'as pas encore dit au revoir?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce pour sortir sans plus attendre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais s'il devait dire _au revoir_ à Blaine, ça n'était pas bon. Ils avaient encore de longues heures à partager ensemble, avant de ne plus se voir qu'une fois par semaine seulement.

\- Quand je pense que Kurt lui donne un ultimatum…

\- Comment ça?

\- T'es pas au courant?

\- A ton avis?!

David haussa les épaules, surpris du soudain énervement du châtain et sorti à son tour, regardant autour de lui. La voiture était toujours là, c'était déjà ça. Par chance, ce dernier lui résuma la situation.

\- ...Et après Kurt a dit à Blaine de rentrer hier soir ou alors il le quitte. Mais y'avait pas de bus avant ce midi, alors Blaine part maintenant. Ça craint.

Comme pour illustrer ses aveux, il aperçu Blaine venir par l'autre porte pour ranger son sac dans le coffre. D'un air dépité, il referma mollement le coffre et se frotta les mains sur son jean.

C'est à ce moment que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sebastian se dirigea de lui dans la seconde qui suivit et une fois suffisamment proche, il l'entraîna avec lui derrière la maison, dans un coin plus isolé.

\- Non mais t'es pas sérieux ?

Lorsque Blaine, qui voulait sûrement éviter cette conversation, lui tourna le dos, Sebastian le retint par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait plus confus qu'en colère, mais cela ne saurait que tarder. C'était exactement pour cela que Blaine n'avait pas voulu lui en parler plus tôt.

\- Blaine ?!

\- C'est mon choix, d'accord ?! Lâche moi.

Son ton sembla surprendre Sebastian. Jamais Blaine ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. En vérité… jamais il n'avait été en colère contre lui. Pas vraiment.

L'accumulation de tout ce que Blaine lui disait sur son couple, sur Kurt et toutes les fois où il se sentait trahit et prit pour acquis… tout cela lui monta à la tête, et il ne pu plus se retenir comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Putain, mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de le laisser CONTRÔLER ta vie ?! T'en a pas marre d'être soumis ?

Blaine secoua la tête. Kurt ne le forçait pas à monter dans cette voiture. C'était sa volonté et il n'y avait rien que Sebastian puisse faire qui pouvait l'en empêcher. Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux, se concentrant sur les lacets de ses chaussures.

\- Tu vas rentrer, et puis quoi ? Tu vas _encore_ m'appeler à deux heures du mat' parce que tu ne te sens pas bien ? Parce que t'as besoin que quelqu'un te fasse oublier à quel point ta vie amoureuse craint? Parce que t'as besoin que quelqu'un te donne de l'attention et de l'affection vu que Kurt en est incapable car t'es amoureux d'un mec qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi ?

Cela sembla blesser Blaine. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était ce qu'il voulait. La meilleure défense de Sebastian, c'était l'attaque. C'était un assaut de sourire forcé et de remarques cinglantes, de propos qui visaient à vexer en appuyant là ou ça faisait le plus mal.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, Seb.

\- Je comprends très bien, au contraire.

Blaine secoua la tête.

\- Non. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand tu aura un copain au lieu de te taper n'importe qui.

Sebastian, loin de s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion, il faut l'avouer, sourit grandement. Il le dévisagea lentement, un air moqueur et qui se voulait emplit d'une touche d'indifférence. Un regard que Sebastian n'avait jamais posé sur lui auparavant. Un regard que Blaine détestait.

\- J'y compte vraiment pas quand je vois comment tu gères la tienne. Il te demande de revenir, comme si t'étais son chien et t'y va en courant.

\- Mais j'ai pas le choix ! Je l'aime !

Sebastian éclata de rire et Blaine sut directement à quoi le Warbler était en train de penser. Et il savait qu'il allait y faire allusion.

\- Ouais, ça en avait tout l'air _hier_.

\- Sebastian…

Par chance, il ne développa pas, mais Blaine se sentir rougir de partout, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que les autres Warblers étaient dans les parages et aussi avides de gossip qu'ils étaient, se cachaient pour écouter leur conversation.

Et Blaine se sentit trahi, parce que ce genre de détail _devait_ rester entre eux. Il pensait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de spécial, et qu'il était pour Sebastian autre chose qu'un des garçons qu'il courrait après.

\- T'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? insista Sebastian.

Blaine repensa à la veille, à _l'accident_ , comme il avait honte d'y repenser. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la façon dont son ami l'avait regardé, de sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, de ses bras dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit. C'était tout un amas de sensations et de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait simplement pas à gérer la situation.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'un putain de lâche. Ne m'envoie pas de messages, ne m'appelle pas et ne vient pas pleurer pour me dire que t'as besoin de moi. Garde tes conneries pour ton copain de merde. C'est une bonne chose que tu te casse.

Et juste comme ça, Sebastian prit la direction inverse, sans se retourner une seule fois.

* * *

Jeff garda le silence tout le trajet et Blaine ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Entendre ces mots de la part de Sebastian, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux que d'entendre ceux de Kurt. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre glacée de la voiture.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, Jeff.

Le blond soupira et lui jeta un coup d'œil, pour la première fois qu'il avait démarré.

\- J'ai tout gâché.

\- Mais non. De toute façon, Kurt aurait fini par le savoir.

\- Ouais mais au moins on aurait tous terminé le week-end ensemble. Là t'as six heures de trajet en bus tout seul et émotionnellement t'as pas l'air super bien.

''Super bien''. Blaine rit jaune à sa remarque, avant de se rendre compte que Jeff se sentait encore plus mal.

\- Désolé. T'inquiète pas pour moi. C'était vraiment un bon week-end.

\- Ouais… une semaine entière, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux.

\- On est d'accord.

Il sourit faiblement, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Tu sais, Seb ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. Il est juste en colère.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache pas.

\- Il t'en aurait encore plus voulu que tu partes sans dire un mot.

Blaine déglutit et osa à peine imaginer cette éventualité.

\- On ne s'est jamais disputé avant.

\- C'est qu'une dispute. Tu ne le vois pas comme nous on le voit. Il est tellement… différent avec toi.

Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux, observant d'un air absent l'étendue interminable de verdure devant eux.

\- Jeff…

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Avant de commencer les répéts, parfois, on parle tous ensemble et il ne participe pas, il écoute juste… mais quand on parle de toi, il sourit. Pas genre un sourire-sourire. Il a un sourire bête. Comme dans les films.

Le brun n'y croyait pas, mais ne préféra pas nier ce que Jeff lui disait. Il était à fleur de peau et sa tête tambourinait.

Il envoya un message à Kurt pour le prévenir, ignorant les nombreux arguments de Jeff.

 **Blaine**

Je prends le bus ce midi… je serais rentré ce soir.

Contre toute attente, son petit-copain répondit aussitôt.

 **Kurt**

J'avais dit ce matin.

 **Blaine**

C'est le seul horaire, j'ai pas le choix…

 **Kurt**

Envoie moi une photo de ton ticket pour voir si tu ne mens pas ENCORE.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il le savait. Kurt méritait mieux que lui.

 **Blaine**

Je te l'envoie dès que je l'achète.

* * *

La route du retour n'aurait pas pu être plus tendue. Même si Thad avait choisi une bonne station radio et que Trent enchaînait toutes sortes de blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça n'avait en rien l'effet escompté. Il était déjà 19h et il leur restait encore deux heures.

Jeff, alternant ce qui s'apparentait à Candy Crush et les messages qu'il envoyait à Blaine, ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 **Jeff**

T'es bien rentré ?

 **Jeff**

S'il te plaît, répond moi. :(

 **Jeff**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine.

 **Blaine**

Désolé, je dormais. Tu vas bien ?

 **Jeff**

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander.

 **Blaine**

J'ai fait du café. Tout va pour le mieux.

Jeff soupira bruyamment et recommença à mâcher son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, comme il savait que Sebastian détestait. Il lui en voulait énormément pour avoir été aussi dur avec Blaine, et n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour faire tout ce dont il avait envie, et si ça le dérangeait, tant pis pour lui.

Et comme il l'attendait, le mauvais côté de Sebastian se réveilla enfin.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ?

\- Pardon ?

Pour couronner le tout, depuis que Blaine était parti, il était exécrable, et jusque là, personne n'avait osé le lui reprocher. Jeff savait que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un n'entame le sujet.

\- Ça va, remet toi en, soupira le blond en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Et là, la troisième guerre mondiale éclata. Jeff ne prit aucune précaution et dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es _amoureux_ de lui et ça te rend fou qu'il préfère Kurt à toi. Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il t'utilise comme roue de secours quand il se sent seul.

Une unisson d'inspiration de surprise échappèrent tout le monde. Sebastian haussa les sourcils, essayant de garder un air imperturbable, mais Jeff savait qu'il touchait une corde sensible. Sebastian se redressa pour lui faire face comme il se doit, mais Jeff ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule, Jeff.

Trent et Thad étaient les seuls obstacles s'ils en venaient aux mains. Et tous savaient que le sujet Blaine était beaucoup trop tabou pour être abordé, surtout dans un espace aussi restreint.

\- Quoi, t'assume pas ? continua le blond, ne voulant visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Jeff ! chuchota Nick en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

Sauf que Sebastian se mit à rire.

\- C'est vrai que toi t'assume vachement ! Nick, tu savais que Monsieur Sterling a une copine, et que s'il ne l'a dit à personne, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te blesser ?

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose pour se sauver de la situation avant de se faire couper par des « OOOOOOHHHHHH !», « NOOOON !», « QUOI ?!», « SÉRIEUX ?» de tous les autres Warblers installés dans la voiture. Seul Nick resta silencieux et se perdit dans la contemplation de la boîte à gants. Mais Sebastian était tellement énervé qu'il ne cherchait même pas à épargner quiconque, et s'il n'avait pas été coincé de la sorte, Jeff se serait déjà prit son poing en pleine tronche.

\- C'est vrai que t'assume aussi _tellement_ que Blaine est obligé de passer pour un con pour toi. Quel bel ami fait tu fais !

\- Parce que toi t'es parfait, c'est sûr ! T'as vu comment tu lui a parlé ?

\- Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? Ça te gêne de parler de Nick et toi ?

Jeff se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait finir par tuer Sebastian.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta le châtain, histoire de conclure.

Personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée.

* * *

Étrangement, Kurt n'avait pas l'air aussi énervé qu'il lui avait semblé dans ses messages.

Sa journée de cours avait été des plus banales et il fallait l'avouer, moralement, c'était pas ça. Alors quand Kurt lui avait enfin adressé la parole pour l'inviter à venir chez lui après leur dernière heure, c'était pour le moins inattendu.

C'est comme ça que Blaine était maintenant assis sur son lit, attendant que son amoureux arrive pour qu'ils discutent et tentent d'arranger les choses. Il balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur les photos d'eux placardées un peu partout dans la pièce. Kurt avait d'ors et déjà prévu ses différentes tenues de la semaine, étendue par des cintres de différentes couleurs dans son dressing ouvert.

Pour la cinquième fois en trois minutes, le téléphone de son petit-ami vibra, produisant un écho super bruyant dans la chambre.

OK, Blaine n'était pas du tout du genre curieux au point de surveiller ses appels ou ses messages, mais il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Et s'il s'agissait de Burt, qui avait eu une attaque ? A cette pensée, Blaine s'en voulu de ne pas avoir vérifié plus tôt et sans plus attendre, il tendit le bras vers la poche de la veste de Kurt, posée avec soin sur le lit.

 **5 appels manqués de Chandler.**

Chandler ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. Il ne connaissait pas de Chandler (sauf dans la série Friends, quand même!) et sachant que les amis de Kurt étaient aussi les siens… c'était bizarre.

Et d'accord, peut-être que finalement, il était un peu trop curieux. Le brun déverrouilla l'écran et attérit sur le journal d'appel, découvrant que son petit ami et le Chandler en question avaient presque passé tout le week-end au téléphone.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, dans la mesure où il l'avait passé avec ses amis, sans Kurt. Mais c'était toujours étrange.

Et puis…. Le téléphone vibra à nouveau dans ses mains et le visage du garçon en question apparut en grand. Le type en question n'était pas son genre, mais il n'était pas moche… Une moue inquiète prit place sur son visage et il céda à la tentation : il ouvrit les messages de Kurt.

Évidemment, il arriva directement sur la conversation avec Chandler, et sa gorge se serra à la lecture même des premiers messages.

Il avait déjà bien parcouru l'intégralité de la conversation quand Kurt arriva enfin, cinq minutes plus tard.

\- C'est qui, Chandler?

Blaine avait l'impression que son cœur venait de sortir de sa poitrine. Comme si la planète se scindait en deux parties et qu'ils tombaient dans le vide chacun de leur côté.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mon téléphone?

\- Je ne fouille pas ton téléphone. C'est juste qu'il n'arrête pas de vibrer car Chandler ne semble pas vouloir arrêter de t'appeler...

Kurt sembla comprendre rapidement, et s'approcha de lui pour essuyer de récupérer son portable.

\- Rends moi mon téléphone!

" _J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi."_

" _On ferait quoi?"_

\- Blaine!

" _Devine. ;)"_

" _Appelle moi."_

Quand Kurt comprit que Blaine n'allait pas laisser tomber, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer à crier :

\- Tu penses que tu es mieux, avec Sebastian? Il passe sa vie à te draguer! T'es resté collé à lui tout un week-end! Peut-être que tu l'as embrassé, peut-être que tu l'as laissé te… Tu m'as menti en me disant qu'il ne venait pas!

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Sauf que moi, je ne réponds pas à ses avances. Il ne m'envoie pas ce genre de photo et on ne parle pas que de _ça_!

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Blaine sentait les larmes monter aux siens, repensant aux quelques photos de Chandler, torse nu, qu'il avait, hélas, découvert.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Ce sont juste des messages, comme tu en envoies toujours à Sebastian. Montre moi ton téléphone.

Par habitude, Blaine supprimait toujours les messages qu'il recevait du Warbler. Kurt avait raison sur un point : les messages de Sebastian était 90% du temps très suggestifs, mais Blaine ne rentrait jamais dans son jeu. Les deux situations n'étaient en rien comparables.

Comme ils étaient en froid, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que Sebastian ait tenté de le contacter, et Blaine se demandait s'il avait tout de même supprimé les derniers messages qu'il lui avait envoyé, c'est à dire au moins le jeudi de la semaine précédente. Une ALERTE ROUGE résonna en lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas de leur dernière conversation.

Dieu sait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui envoyer.

Cela dit, Blaine sorti son téléphone de sa poche et le lui tendit sans hésiter. Kurt le déverrouilla et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux derniers messages, provenant uniquement de Tina, avant d'ouvrir la conversation que Blaine partageait avec le Warbler. Visiblement satisfait de la situation, comme s'il avait trouvé la preuve ultime que Blaine le trompait, il lit à haute voix les quatre uniques et derniers messages provenant de Sebastian.

 **Sebastian**

Blaine, j'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Kurt releva les yeux vers Blaine, un regard éloquent face à cette première révélation et les accusations qu'il avait jusqu'ici faites sans preuves.

 **Sebastian**

C'est urgent !

 **Sebastian**

C'est quoi le code pour gagner de l'argent dans les sims?

 **Sebastian**

Répond STP, je fais faillite là.

A la fin, Kurt resta bête. Il n'aurait pas sa preuve ce soir. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta le téléphone de Blaine, qui rebondit mollement sur le lit, croisant ses bras sur sa taille.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as passé un week-end avec Sebastian, répéta t-il, utilisant cette excuse déjà mentionnée pour insister.

\- Ça n'était même pas un week-end puisque tu m'as forcé à rentrer.

\- Forcé? Excuse moi?

\- Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre toi et mes amis. D'accord, j'ai menti à propos de Sebastian, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir si tu avais su qu'il serait là. Tu peux demander à qui tu veux, il ne s'est rien passé. Et moi…

Sa voix se brisa.

-… Je rentre et je vois ça…

Il baissa les yeux vers le téléphone de son petit-ami, dont l'écran était toujours allumé sur la photo de Chandler. Il secoua la tête et évita le regard de Kurt avant de récupérer son téléphone et de quitter sa chambre sans même se retourner.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Hey…

Blaine lui envoya une bonne dizaine de messages auxquels il ne répondit pas. Il était toujours en colère, mais lorsque cela concernait le bouclé… il n'était jamais véritablement lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas le traiter de la même manière que les autres. Et cette constatation le tuait, parce qu'il détestait se sentir aussi nul.

Mais il décida de le laisser mariner quand même, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir été pris pour un con, même si Blaine avait juste voulu limiter les dégâts. Dire que Sebastian approuvait son geste serait mentir, mais il pouvait _comprendre_ les raisons qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Même s'il les haïssait.

 **Blaine**

Ne me déteste pas.:(

 **Blaine**

Sebastian.

 **Blaine**

Je suis vraiment désolé. On sait tout les deux que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de ne pas me faire partir.

 **Blaine**

Tu m'aurais attaché à une barque toute la journée.

 **Blaine**

S'il te plaît.

 **Blaine**

J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début, je sais. Pardonne moi ?

 **Blaine**

J'aime pas l'idée que tu sois en colère contre moi.

 **Blaine**

Imagine je meurs cette nuit, on se sera jamais dit au revoir.

 **Blaine**

Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses...

 **Blaine**

Seb.

 **Blaine**

Rééééééponds moi, je sais que tu vois mes messages.

Cette fois-ci, le Warbler daigna enfin répondre.

 **Sebastian**

Va t'occuper de ton copain.

Sebastian soupira bruyamment et revint sur son écran d'accueil pour jeter un œil aux nouvelles sur facebook. Déjà, David avait posté l'intégralité des photos, et lorsque Sebastian regarda qui pouvait y avoir accès, il sourit en remarquant que l'autre Warbler avait bloqué la vue à ses parents et à Kurt. Malin, le petit.

Il les enchaîna, une à une, et finit par tomber sur une où il était assis à côté de Blaine. Ou plutôt, où Blaine était à moitié avachi sur lui. Il détestait le sourire niais qu'il avait et supprima immédiatement l'identification avant d'envoyer un message à David pour qu'il la retire. Après tout, il risquait encore de se faire ridiculiser et il n'en avait pas envie, surtout en ce moment.  
Et puis son téléphone vibra encore entre ses mains et il hésita à prendre l'appel. Hélas, la photo de Blaine, sa préférée, tout sourire, suffit à le convaincre. Il était vraiment trop faible pour ce mec et ça en devenait n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais que tu me détestes mais je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé.

Sebastian sourit amèrement. Ça, il le savait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- N'importe quoi. Juste… parle moi.

\- J'ai rien à dire.

Il entendit Blaine soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, et il regretta presque d'être aussi froid dans ses mots. Presque.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

La sincérité dans sa voix lui laissa penser que Blaine n'avait même pas pensé à la tournure sexuelle que la conversation pouvait prendre.

\- Send nudes.

\- Seb…

\- C'est toi qui a proposé.

Blaine soupira à nouveau et Sebastian ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui pardonner n'importe quoi, et que même si un jour Blaine lui coupait un doigt, il ne lui en voudrait pas.

\- Tu sais… là, au moment où je te parle, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis dans un état d'esprit où si t'étais juste devant chez moi et que tu me demandais de venir n'importe où avec toi, je viendrais. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir embrassé. Je le pense vraiment.

\- C'est des paroles en l'air, Blaine.

\- Non. Je sais que c'est pas bien, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Kurt mais… j'y arrive pas, Seb. Je ne veux pas être ce gars, je ne veux pas le tromper mais tu me facilite pas la tâche.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, comme si son ami pouvait le voir.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu dis oui, et après tu dis non. Et je sais que t'es désolé, je sais pas combien de fois tu l'as dit, mais ça ne change rien au fait.

\- S'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas.

Blaine avait véritablement l'air désespéré, et Sebastian se demanda ce qu'avait encore bien pu lui faire Kurt pour qu'il ait l'air aussi bouleversé.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, B ?

\- Parce que je tiens à notre amitié. Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Seb.

\- C'est incroyable comment t'aimes rendre les choses super dramatique.

Qu'est ce que Blaine pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Il entendit Sebastian soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Passe à Dalton demain. J'ai un match à quatre heure.


	5. on fait moins le malin, hein?

hiiiiii! voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente (mon ordi où il y avait tous mes chapitres a rendu l'âme, j'ai donc dû tout recommencer...)! pas d'angst dans ce chapitre, juste du fluff et quelque chose que, je pense, beaucoup attendaient avec impatience haha!

+merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir!3

* * *

\- Oh, le suricate! Mais c'est qu'il est de sortie aujourd'hui, tu t'es échappé du zoo?

Sebastian releva les yeux des dossiers qu'il était en train de remplir pour croiser ceux de Kurt. Aussitôt, un sourire faux prit place sur ses lèvres et il se redressa légèrement, reposant doucement son stylo sur la table. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et ça lui allait très bien. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que Blaine pouvait bien lui trouver.

\- C'est drôle, l'expression « les opposés s'attirent » n'a jamais été aussi pertinente. Blaine ne m'aborde pas du tout comme ça, lui…

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Sebastian haussa les sourcils. Si Kurt n'était même pas en mesure de comprendre où il voulait en venir, c'était encore plus pathétique qu'il ne le pensait. Il essayait sans doute de se donner un air badass avec ses punchline de débutant, et c'était plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

\- Fais pas de grimace, tu seras obligé d'acheter des crèmes antirides bien avant l'heure. Quoique, t'en as sûrement maintenant…

Kurt fulminait déjà. C'était vraiment trop simple. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à venir lui parler en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus?

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard.

\- Quelle répartie ! Essaye encore? lui répondit Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

Kurt s'assit juste en face de lui, faisant grincer la chaise pour attirer l'attention de tout le café. Pire qu'une drama queen, ce type.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu parles à Blaine.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Kurt souffla d'agacement, et le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit. Cela le démangeait, encore pire que de l'eczema, de lui dire tout ce que Blaine et lui avaient fait ensemble.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

\- Heureusement que tu vas à la NYADA et que tout ce que l'on te demande de faire et d'ouvrir la bouche pour pousser des cris, parce que pour argumenter et comprendre les choses, ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que tu réussisses ton audition. C'est quand, déjà ? Peut-être que je pourrais venir te voir pour t'encourager !

\- Reste en dehors de ma vie, et celle de Blaine !

\- C'est pas à toi de décider pour lui.

\- Si, c'est mon copain.

Sebastian éclata de rire avant de se lever et prendre ses affaires. Leur discussion ne servait à rien et Kurt lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Plus pour longtemps, crois-moi.

Ni une, ni deux, il enfila son manteau et abandonna Kurt ici, bouché bée et faisant face à un dessin qu'il lui avait laissé. Un suricate tenant une petite pancarte où était écrit « j'ai gagné », avec un nœud papillon à la main. Kurt fourra le papier dans sa poche. Sebastian allait payer pour ça.

* * *

Blaine était en retard, il le savait.

Il descendit de sa voiture et referma rapidement la porte, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'entré du café sans vraiment regarder devant lui. C'est juste comme ça qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sebastian, après lui avoir foncé dedans.

Bon. _Génial_.

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Sebastian était-il encore en colère après lui, même après leur conversation d'hier soir ? Le châtain avait pourtant l'air content, voire satisfait… Et il avait ce sourire arrogant que Blaine connaissait par cœur. Il avait sûrement eu un café gratuit en draguant le serveur. Il se rendit compte que, à force de regarder son ami, il ne l'avait même pas écouté, et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste dit bonjour.

\- Salut ! Euh… c'est toujours ok pour cet après-midi, pas vrai ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa nervosité fit rire Sebastian.

\- Oui. C'est bon, Blaine, relax, je ne suis plus autant énervé. Et j'ai bien aimé ce que tu m'as dit hier…

Il se rapprocha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, mais Blaine recula au dernier moment.

\- Kurt est sûrement arrivé, fais pas des trucs comme ça !

\- Justement, j'aimerais bien qu'il nous voit. T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on refasse comme ce week-end quand t'étais assis sur moi et que…

\- Sebastian !

Il se sentit rougir et secoua la tête, mort de honte en repensant à ce moment gênant.

\- Je dois y aller, certains d'entre nous bossent ! Bon courage, killer, parce que ta copine a l'air de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Sur un dernier clin d'oeil, et un baiser sur sa joue (que Sebastian lui offrit très bruyamment, évidemment), Blaine fit son entrée dans le café, encore plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que Kurt et Sebastian avaient bien pu se dire, et il redoutait le moment où Kurt recommencerait à l'accuser de toutes sortes de crimes. Il n'y avait, par chance, personne à la caisse et Blaine commanda son café habituel. Il rejoint finalement Kurt à la table où il l'attendait, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, ce qui était anormal. Il posa doucement son café sur la table, retira sa veste et la déposa au dos de la chaise avant de prendre place en face de son petit-ami. Il n'eut à peine le temps de décrocher un mot que Kurt souffla bruyamment en le regardant et croisa les bras.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Sebastian ! Il était juste là ! Assis à notre table !

Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt en faisait tout un plat. Après tout, il y avait des tonnes de gens qui devaient s'installer ici lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Il ne serait même pas surpris que son petit-ami sorte de son sac des chiffons et du désinfectant pour nettoyer chaque centimètres touchés par le Warbler. Il préféra mentir, histoire d'éviter le sujet.

\- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

\- Mh.

 _OK_ , l'ambiance était hyper nulle. Et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Blaine décida donc de faire avec et entama un sujet qui, il le savait, ferait plaisir à Kurt.

\- Y'a la nouvelle collection de Chanel qui est sortie ce matin, tu as jeté un coup d'œil ?

Comme prévu, Kurt releva les yeux vers lui et prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de commencer à énumérer chaque vêtement qu'il avait remarqué et Blaine l'encouragea à continuer, hochant la tête à ses paroles sans vraiment l'écouter. Il voulait juste qu'il se relaxe et oublie Sebastian, le plus vite possible. Cette situation était pire qu'oppressante pour lui, parce que plus il se rapprochait du Warbler, plus il s'éloignait de Kurt, et vice versa. Cela n'arrangeait en rien les problèmes qu'il avait déjà avec Kurt. Il avait juste envie, pour une fois, d'une journée qui ne se transformerait pas en un désastre.

20 minutes. 30 minutes. 45 minutes.

Blaine sorti de ses pensées, surpris que Kurt ne se soit même pas rendu compte qu'il ne lui prêtait pas son attention. Il agissait vraiment comme le pire des copains, c'est vrai, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait de mal à se forcer. Il prit une des serviettes en papier à côté de Kurt pour essuyer une goûte de café sur la table, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant un dessin, ce qui, encore une fois, était assez inhabituel. Kurt cessa de parler et le bouclé le regarda d'un air confus.

\- Tu t'es mit au dessin ? dit-il malgré tout sur le ton de l'humour.

Cela ne fit pas rire Kurt.

\- C'est _ton_ Sebastian qui a fait ça. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit que tu ne serais plus mon copain pour longtemps. Tu peux m'expliquer?

 _Sérieusement?_ C'était donc pour cela que Sebastian souriait comme un débile?

\- Il a dit ça ? demanda Blaine, histoire de gagner du temps pour préparer une réponse digne des plus grands maîtres afin de rassurer définitivement son petit-ami.

\- Il avait l'air de vraiment le penser.

Blaine soupira et baissa les yeux vers le dessin en question. Mis à part le caractère stupide de la chose, Sebastian était plutôt doué. Et, ça avait quelque chose de drôle quand même. Cela dit, rire devant Kurt, c'était la pire des idées. Adieu, la belle excuse, la seule chose qu'il parvint à lui dire fut :

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui.

Comme si, par miracle, cela allait arranger les choses. Kurt haussa les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca serait beaucoup plus simple si tu arrêtais de le fréquenter.

Il est vrai que Kurt lui avait demandé, parfois ordonné, un milliard de fois d'arrêter de parler à Sebastian. Pourtant, le Warbler amenait quelque chose dans sa vie qui lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Mais, même s'il coupait tout contact avec Sebastian, cela ne changerait rien du tout à la situation actuelle. Blaine soupira mais ne releva pas, préférant ignorer ce genre de chose, et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, comme il le faisait toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Kurt le repoussa. Alors pour une fois, Blaine ne se retint pas de poser la vraie question.

\- Kurt. Est-ce que tu en a marre de moi?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être trop brutal et qu'il devait bien se concentrer sur le choix de ses mots afin de ne pas brusquer son petit-ami. Mais ses insécurités commençaient à vraiment prendre le dessus, si bien que ses pitoyables tentatives tombaient à l'eau. Et puis, il était fatigué de se sentir rejeté comme un moins que rien.

\- Euh, quoi?

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Kurt sembla perdu, coupé en plein dans son élan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tout va bien entre nous.

\- Non. Non, tout ne va pas bien, ne fais pas comme si j'étais le seul à le voir...

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avec précaution, afin de vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Il allait enfin lui dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis toutes ces semaines, et s'attendait au pire.

-… Depuis qu'on a… enfin, qu'on _l'a_ fait, tu es super distant avec moi. On ne s'embrasse presque plus et à chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de moi, ou que je sous-entends des choses, soit tu m'ignores, soit tu t'échappes. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas.

Kurt mit du temps à comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais finit par lever les yeux au ciel, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Comme si Blaine inventait des prétextes pour se disputer. Comme s'il avait tord.

\- Je t'ai embrassé hier! répliqua t-il comme pour se justifier.

\- Ouais, mais c'était juste en guise d'au revoir…

\- Et alors? Je ne suis pas comme tout ces couples que tu voies dans les films romantiques, Blaine. Je déteste être collé à quelqu'un.

Menteur.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que je te demande… tu agis comme si je te dégouttais et c'est vexant. Tu ne me touche même plus…

Blaine savait que Kurt allait faire une scène, mais il n'en pouvait plus, et il avait besoin d'explications. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Où était passé le Kurt, joyeux, souriant et aventureux dont il était tombé amoureux?

\- T'as autre chose à dire? demanda Kurt à nouveau.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Je… t'as pas aimé quand on l'a fait, cette nuit là?

\- Si, ça va…

Enfin! Blaine récupéra une toute petite once d'espoir et reprit:

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas ré-essayer?

Mais Kurt se mit à rire. Fort. Attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Oh mon dieu! Passé un week-end avec Sebastian t'a complètement retourné le cerveau, on dirait que tout ce que tu veux, c'est coucher avec moi!

\- Quoi? Mais non!

La voix de son petit-ami se fit de plus en plus aiguë et il baissa les yeux, sentant les regards lourds de reproches des autres clients dans la pièce. Pour qui allait-il passer, maintenant?

\- J'en ai assez entendu, c'est complètement ridicule.

\- Kurt, s'il te plaît…

\- Arrête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial, d'accord? C'est pas SI amusant que ça. Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Mais on a pas les mêmes intérêts. Tu aimes le sexe? Moi, j'aime le shopping.

Et sur ce, Kurt tourna les talons, le laissant ici, assis seul avec deux cafés, au milieu de tout ces gens.

* * *

 **Trent**

Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Jeff.

 **Trent**

Sebastian, je sais que tu vois mes messages. C'est écrit : "Vu, à 11h58".

 **Trent**

RÉPONDS!

 **Sebastian**

M'excuser pour quoi, au juste?

 **Trent**

Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

 **Sebastian**

Nick mérite mieux que lui.

 **Trent**

Arrête de mentir, tu as juste fait ça parce qu'il a parlé de Blaine et toi. Tu t'es vengé. C'était dans ton intérêt.

 **Sebastian**

Je ne m'excuserais pas.

 **Trent**

Mais je fais ça pour toi!

 **Sebastian**

Tu fais ça parce que Jeff est en train de pleurer dans ton lit.

 **Trent**

Je fais ça parce qu'ils prévoient de te virer du groupe.

 **Sebastian**

Ils ne peuvent pas. Je suis le capitaine.

 **Trent**

Pas si la majorité l'emporte, Sebastian.

 **Sebastian**

J'en ai rien à faire.

* * *

C'était gênant.

Très très très gênant.

Blaine s'était dit que, vu leur dispute le matin même, l'après-midi shopping à laquelle il avait prévu d'accompagner Kurt et Rachel ne serait plus d'actualité, d'autant plus que Kurt aurait sûrement dit à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en froid.

Bizarrement, non. Ou peut-être que Rachel en avait profité pour les rapprocher, et faisait mine de ne pas savoir.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, pas envie de prétendre qu'il était content d'être là ou de faire des efforts. Il avait promit à Sebastian qu'il serait là à 4h pour son match, et se demandait comment il allait faire maintenant qu'il était DANS la voiture de Rachel et qu'il allait devoir, à un moment ou un autre, faire demi-tour pour récupérer la sienne. Tout en sachant, bien sûr, qu'il y avait une bonne heure de route pour rejoindre la Dalton.

Assis sur la banquette arrière, le bouclé avait les yeux rivés à la fenêtre et ne participait pas à la conversation que Rachel et Kurt avaient à l'avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été kidnappé, d'être pris au piège d'un complot quelconque et qu'il n'allait pas en sortir vivant.

\- Tu en pense quoi, Blaine ?

\- Hm ?

Il adorait Rachel, vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, vraiment pas.

\- Finn m'a invitée samedi prochain dans ce superbe restaurant italien ! Je dois me racheter une nouvelle robe, mais j'hésite entre deux couleurs. Soit pourpre, soit marron foncé? Laquelle irait mieux avec mon teint? C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Quelle chance tu as d'avoir un copain qui t'emmène au restaurant ! lui répondit Kurt sans regarder Blaine.

C'était petit. Blaine fit encore pire :

\- Finn est merveilleux, c'est vrai. C'est dommage qu'il soit hétéro et qu'il ne soit pas le moins du monde intéressé par toi, n'est-ce pas Kurt ?

Un gros blanc prit place dans la voiture et Rachel se racla la gorge. Blaine faisait référence à cette douloureuse époque quand Kurt avait un crush étrange sur Finn, ce qui avait juste rendu tout le monde hyper mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Kurt à l'époque, car il avait eu du mal à y croire, même encore aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vraiment déplacé, Blaine, lui répondit son petit-ami en fixant la route.

\- Ah non, pas de dispute dans cette voiture ! intervint la brune au volant.

\- Si tout ce que je fais pour toi ne te plaît pas, il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à changer de copain !

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as envie de te taper Sebastian sans te sentir coupable ?

Blaine se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Si Rachel ne roulait pas aussi vite, il serait descendu de la voiture sans plus attendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt ressente le besoin de ramener 'l'excuse Sebastian' pour se justifier.

\- A moins que ça se soit déjà fait.

\- Je ne te trompe pas.

\- Tout porte à croire que si.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'être parano ?

Kurt avait entièrement raison de l'être, mais ça n'était pas comme si Blaine l'avait trompé pour de vrai.

\- Les garçons…

\- T'as été bien pire que moi avec Chandler et vos photos !

\- T'as échangé des photos avec quelqu'un d'autre?!

C'était amusant comment Rachel était au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kurt, lui, faisait de mal. Cela le fit rire et il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec ce type ! répéta Kurt de sa voix la plus stridente.

\- J'ai vu tes messages et les photos, Kurt, je ne suis pas stupide.

Kurt souffla d'énervement et cette fois-ci, se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment une question sérieuse ?

\- Tu es censé être mon petit-ami et tu dragues une autre personne dans mon dos. Tu agis avec moi comme si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, comme si me toucher te _répugnait_ au plus haut point, et tu oses parler de sexe avec lui alors qu'avec moi c'est un blasphème ? Tu sais quoi, c'est même pas possible, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas où le vrai toi est passé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis persuadé que, si on a fait l'amour ensemble, c'était seulement parce que Sebastian est arrivé dans nos vies et que tu as eu peur de me perdre. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ton comportement et ta haine envers lui.

\- Et voilà, on reparle de Sebastian !

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Rachel s'arrêta à un feu. Blaine pouvait voir ses joues rouges dans le rétroviseur, clairement mal à l'aise de se trouver entre les deux. Blaine profita de l'occasion pour se détacher et ouvrir la portière.

\- J'arrête. C'est _fini_ , Kurt.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Kurt.

\- Blaine, reste, s'il te plaît.

L'espace d'un instant, la voix de Rachel le fit hésiter, mais sa colère était plus forte encore. Il sorti du véhicule sans un dernier regard. Le feu passa au vert juste après et la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reprendre la route.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se rendre à Westerville.

* * *

15h50, et Blaine n'était toujours pas là.

Sebastian détestait attendre. Il haïssait ce sentiment de perdre son temps, de rester planté quelque part à regarder dans le vide quand il pouvait courir vite et conquérir le monde. En fait, il n'attendait jamais, ni pour rien, ni pour personne. Il entendait son coach l'appeler au loin, mais restait adossé à la grille, scrutant l'horizon, cherchant en vain la voiture de son ami qui était censé être arrivé depuis au moins vingt minutes. Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité que Blaine lui pose un lapin, encore moins si c'était pour rester avec son copain stupide.

Son téléphone était resté dans les vestiaires et si Blaine avait tenté de le contacter, c'était raté. Le châtain soupira profondément et secoua la tête. Sérieusement, il était temps que cette "attirance" qu'il ressentait pour le brun parte, parce qu'il en avait marre de se sentir de la sorte.

\- Seb !

Il fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'être prit sur le fait en train de l'attendre, les yeux rivés sur le parking, comme si tout ce qui comptait était la présence de son ami. Alors évidemment, c'était pas terrible. Encore plus vu le sourire idiot de Blaine.

\- Tu m'attendais ? C'est mignon.

Sebastian préféra l'ignorer. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Il se contenta de décroiser les bras et de lui faire une remarque bateau, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Pas du tout, j'étais déjà dans les gradins mais je ne te trouvais pas, alors je me suis dit que tu serais seulement ici.

Sebastian hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Il s'avança vers le brun pour prendre avec lui la direction du stade, essayant, malgré tout, de retenir son excitation à la perspective de la victoire. Car Sebastian jouait pour gagner, pas pour participer, c'était l'évidence même. Il sentait le regard de Blaine sur lui, et pencha légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu penses tellement fort que ton cerveau va finir par exploser. Vas-y, pose moi ta question.

Blaine rit.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois en short.

\- Et ?

\- C'est drôle.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Mes jambes ne sont pas à ton goût ?

Cela fit encore plus rire Blaine, et Sebastian soupira. Le bouclé semblait vraiment… bizarre aujourd'hui. Pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que ce matin.

\- Oublie. Je peux rester ce soir ? Trent m'a dit que vous aviez prévu une soirée film et il m'a proposé de venir.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu ne m'a pas proposé parce que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Hein ?

OK, Sebastian n'avait aucune idée d'où Blaine voulait en venir. Il n'était même pas au courant de la dite soirée, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que s'il n'était pas invité, c'est que les autres ne voulaient pas de lui, et c'était sûrement en raison de ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end même dans la voiture. Dans lequel il avait à la fois affiché Jeff en révélant à tout le monde qu'il avait une copine, mais aussi humilié Nick en avouant lui-même son crush pour Jeff, même si tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Ne pas être invité à une soirée stupide avec des gens stupides, ça ne le blessait pas du tout. Il avait mieux à faire de son temps.

\- Je ne peux pas t'avoir invité si je ne suis moi-même pas invité.

\- Comment ça ?

Blaine, Blaine qui posait touuuuujours des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer la raison de sa dispute avec Jeff et des conséquences que cela avait engendré.

\- Seb ?

\- C'est pas grave, B. Je m'en fiche de leurs films, en plus Trent a des goûts douteux.

Blaine plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Il allait devoir faire sa petite enquête tout seul. Mais Sebastian savait très bien que c'était dans ses plans, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ne demande pas à Trent pourquoi, on en parle après le match, ok ?

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le stade. Le coach tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, sûrement énervé de l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Sa place de capitaine allait sûrement lui filer entre les doigts, s'il continuait. Sebastian regarda Blaine, retrouvant son fin sourire en coin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, et Blaine recula en riant.

\- J'peux avoir un bisou de bonne chance?

Blaine sourit faiblement et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mais si tu gagnes, t'en aura un de félicitations.

Sebastian prit l'offre en considération et fit mine de réfléchir. Que Blaine lui propose un baiser ou non, il allait gagner ce match, comme tous les autres depuis le début d'année.

\- Ça me va. On se voit après, sexy.

Et juste comme ça, Sebastian rejoignit son équipe en courant, ignorant même les remarques sûrement désagréables de son entraîneur. Blaine, quant à lui, monta tout en haut des gradins et fut accueilli par un vent bien glacial et l'odeur du sachet de bonbon de la fille à ses côtés. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et se décala pour lui laisser un peu plus de place.

\- Blaine Anderson ?

D'accord, c'était pas du tout paniquant.

\- C'est moi ?

\- Enchantée ! Je suis la sœur d'Andrew. Il est dans les buts. Tu le connais ?

\- Ça me dit quelque chose…

Il n'avait, en revanche, aucune idée de comment _elle_ , elle le connaissait.

\- Lui, il te connaît ! Il était en première lorsque tu es parti, mais bon, ça n'est pas seulement…

Et aussi malpoli que cela puisse être, l'attention de Blaine quitta cette conversation pour se concentrer sur le match qui débuta. Honnêtement, il ne connaissait rien aux règles et n'avait jamais assisté à un match de lacrosse quand il était encore étudiant ici. En quelques secondes seulement, il repéra Sebastian, qui, forcément, dominait le jeu, ce qui n'étonnait pas Blaine. C'était Sebastian, après tout.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est chaud, le capitaine ! C'est super triste qu'il soit déjà prit.

Attendez. _Quoi_?

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais.

Elle soupira, comme dans les films.

\- Il est avec une fille de Carmel. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est enceinte.

Tout ça ne faisait aucun sens, et Blaine se senti obligé de la corriger.

\- Il est gay.

\- Il est peut-être bi !

Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais vu comme ça, c'était probable. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea cette possibilité et son cœur loupa un battement. Sebastian aurait mit une fille enceinte ? Il lui aurait quand même dit.

\- Oui, peut-être…

Bizarrement, il se sentait déçu. Mais ça n'était pas parce qu'il venait de rompre avec Kurt qu'il allait se jeter dans les bras de Sebastian. C'était tout bonnement hors de question, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'une fois que Sebastian aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait sûrement plus aucune raison de passer du temps avec lui. Et Blaine, malgré cela, tenait à leur amitié. Même si c'était mal, il aimait l'attention que Sebastian lui donnait, il aimait ses compliments, ses remarques, ses messages, sa personnalité et ses gestes. Il ne se sentait pas prêt de perdre tout ça. Alors non. Il était célibataire, et il comptait bien le rester. Et de toute manière, Sebastian lui avait mainte et mainte fois répété qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en couple, alors cela ne servait à rien qu'il se berce d'illusions.

Ce qui était difficile, surtout avec le regard débordant de fierté le sourire dégoulinant de bonheur qu'il venait de lui lancer, après avoir marqué son premier but.

* * *

Victoire.

Victoire, mais avec une cheville enflée.

L'arbitre siffla enfin la fin du match, et Sebastian s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc et de retirer sa chaussure droite. Malgré la chute qu'il avait faite précédemment, il n'avait pas bronché pour ne pas se faire remplacer, et avait continué à jouer même malgré la douleur. Il avait connu pire, c'était sûr, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir reposer le pied à terre sans se la tordre encore plus. Alors, histoire de passer inaperçu, il rejoint les vestiaires à cloche-pied, priant pour que Blaine ne le surprenne pas en train de se déplacer de la sorte. Il avait sûrement l'air d'un gros débile. Une fois dans la grande pièce, il laissa ses vêtements tomber au sol et parti directement se doucher. Être nu devant tout le monde ne lui posait aucun problème, et il mit en route l'eau froide, ce qui soulagea un peu son pied en feu. Sans demander, il emprunta le gel douche du mec le plus proche et se lava le plus vite, mais le plus méticuleusement possible, frottant vivement les traces de boue recouvrant ses genoux.

Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements et s'être recoiffé (chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait si Blaine n'était pas là), il se fit un bandage avec les moyens du bord, et quitta les vestiaires. Comme prévu, Blaine l'attendait ici, bavardant avec d'autres gens.

Sebastian détestait le fait que son cœur se mette à tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand le bouclé était dans les parages. Comme par magie, Blaine l'aperçu et vint à sa rencontre. Il ne s'attendit pas à son câlin et lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de son cou, Sebastian en fit autant autour de sa taille.

\- C'était trop bien ! T'as trop géré ! Si tu savais ce que les gens disent de toi, ton égo exploserait.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire à son enthousiasme et desserra son étreinte, bien trop vite à son goût.

\- On va dans ma chambre ?

Blaine hocha la tête doucement, parce qu'après tout, il ne se voyait pas rester dehors avec ce temps. Et puis, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller.

\- Attends, c'est vrai ? On va vraiment dans ma chambre ?

\- Seb, c'est pas pour faire _ça_. Je viens dans ta chambre parce que t'as les cheveux mouillés et un gros sac de sport au bras. On peut aller nul part d'autre.

Sebastian le contempla quelques secondes, et finit par s'y faire.

\- Bon, d'accord. Ne perdons pas de temps ici, mes fans vont débouler d'une minute à l'autre pour me demander des autographes.

\- Modeste.

\- Tu as toi-même dit que j'étais le meilleur.

Blaine sourit et passa la capuche de son manteau au dessus de sa tête en sentant les premières gouttes de pluie sur son visage. Sebastian le la lui retira aussitôt.

\- Je veux voir tes cheveux bouclés !

\- Hors de question !

Il essaya de s'extirper de son emprise, mais les bras de Sebastian étaient fermement entourés autour de son cou, tenant sa capuche en arrière. Blaine plaça alors ses mains au dessus de ses cheveux pour les protéger de la pluie, même si elles n'étaient pas assez grandes pour tout recouvrir.

\- Fais moi plaisir, pour une fois !

Sebastian lui sourit, tenant toujours sa capuche, mais utilisant une autre main pour retirer celles de Blaine. Leur position était étrange, ils allaient finir par tomber dans des grosses flaques et rentrés trempés et plein de boue, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire comme des idiots.

Et c'était ça, hélas, qui lui manquait avec Kurt. Ils n'avaient plus la même complicité qu'au début, l'étincelle qui avait alimenté leur relation s'était peu à peu éteinte avec l'absence d'investissement. Et Blaine estimait avoir fait suffisamment d'efforts de son côté.

\- Je te fais toujours plaisir.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Sebastian relâcha doucement la pression de sa main en voyant que la pluie tombait de plus en plus et passait à travers ses vêtements pour glisser sur sa peau, sensation très désagréable. Blaine, lui, profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour remettre sa capuche, obligeant Sebastian à enlever son autre main.

Il croisa son regard, tout plein de malice et de satisfaction, le faisant reculer contre le mur du bâtiment, juste derrière lui, en ignorant la douleur dans son pied. Ils étaient à dix mètres de l'entrée, mais au lieu de s'abriter comme n'importe quels humains normalement constitués, Sebastian le retenait ici, sous une gouttière.

\- On fait moins le malin, hein ?

\- Seb !

\- J'étais sérieux. A chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose, tu me dis non.

Blaine lui répondit un 'pfffffffffff' très mature et secoua la tête à ses dires.

\- Tu ne me demande jamais rien.

\- Ah oui ? Et la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser ?

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, et Sebastian posa une main sur son coeur, imitant sa voix, d'un air trop théâtral pour être crédible.

\- Sebastian, tu sais que je ne peux pas…

\- Roooh, tait toi un peu.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils.

\- Fais moi taire.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te frapper.

\- Pas comme ça, B.

Le Warbler approcha son visage du sien, et se colla un peu plus contre lui, sentant l'eau de son sweatshirt dégouliner le long de son visage, maintenant qu'il était lui aussi sous la gouttière. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de commencer à déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, doucement, et à continuer lorsque Blaine ne le repoussa pas aussitôt, contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Seb…

Sebastian sourit contre sa peau et continua ses gestes, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa clavicule. Il pouvait ressentir ses frissons, la façon dont la voix de Blaine tremblait, même faiblement, et ses mouvements, aussi infimes soient-ils, qui faisaient rapprocher leurs deux corps. Si Blaine pouvait prétendre et jurer ne pas être attiré par lui, son corps, en revanche, ne mentait pas.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que Kurt ne te fait jamais ça. Tu mérites tellement mieux, Blaine, souffla t-il à son oreille.

\- Je suis tout mouillé, on peut rentrer ?

Sebastian rit et se décala de lui.

\- En général c'est les filles qui disent ce genre de chose, mais pourquoi pas !

Blaine secoua la tête et s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment, retirant immédiatement sa capuche et son manteau une fois à l'intérieur. La vague de chaleur qui l'entoura le ramena à la réalité, et dieu merci, l'aida à oublier la sensation des lèvres de Sebastian sur sa peau.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là à attendre que ma chambre vienne à toi ? On a cinq étages à monter, Blaine, et l'ascenseur ne marche plus.

* * *

Comme toujours auprès des Warblers, Blaine s'amusait comme il le faisait rarement. Tous étaient installés (plus ou moins confortablement) sur les canapés de la salle commune et Nick avait apporté son ordinateur, qui passait actuellement un film d'horreur sur Netflix, que Blaine ne regardait pas vraiment. Son attention était plus portée sur la façon dont il allait enfin annoncer à ses amis qu'il était… un homme libre. Et puis, les mains de Sebastian qui caressaient ses boucles, c'était aussi une bonne distraction. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'un des personnages principaux venait de se faire couper en deux par le méchant de l'histoire.

Il était parvenu à faire venir Sebastian avec lui, même sans son invitation officielle, en lui promettant que, _oui_ , il dormirait dans sa chambre après le film. Certains Warblers avaient été étonnés de le voir ici, d'autres savaient pertinemment que Blaine ne serait pas venu sans lui. Alors ils s'étaient tous les deux installés là, Sebastian sur le tapis, adossé au canapé, et Blaine assis entre ses jambes, sa tête contre son torse. Thad avait lancé quelques pics, mais ils l'avaient tous deux ignoré, ce qui était pour le mieux.

C'est la voix anormalement aiguë de Jeff qui le coupa de ses réflexions.

\- BLAINE?

Le blond coupa tout le monde du film en criant et se levant d'un bond.

\- T'as plaqué Kurt?!

\- Hein?

\- Quoi?

\- Naaaaaaan?

\- Sérieux?!

\- YES!

\- Ah.

\- Ben dis donc…

\- Yaaaas Blainey!

Blaine n'écoutait pas les félicitations ou la désapprobation des garçons autour de lui et resta silencieux, pris de cours.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Attend, tu l'as réellement quitté? demanda Nick avec de gros yeux.

\- Il l'a annoncé sur facebook!

Sebastian, assis derrière lui, garda lui aussi le silence. Il releva les yeux vers Jeff et fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi Kurt tenait tant que ça à révéler leur rupture aux yeux du monde entier et de s'afficher de la sorte. Ça allait être le nouveau drame de McKinley, et le nouveau sujet favoris des gossips. En plus de tout ça, il allait sûrement être suivi pendant trois jours par Jacob afin de répondre à une interview sur le pourquoi du comment. Tout ça s'annonçait terrible.

\- J'en connais un qui doit sauter de joie! s'exclama Thad sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Blaine se rassit plus confortablement contre le châtain, qui se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, mais sans rien ajouter.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on parle de ça, ou on peut continuer le film?

\- Ben, de _ça_! La rupture de Klaine, ça va crée un nouveau jour férié! insista Jeff.

\- Sérieusement?

Blaine soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Ça allait être une longue soirée.

* * *

Sebastian retira ses vêtements sauf pour son boxer et partit se mettre sous la couette, appréciant peu le contraste de chaleur entre la salle commune et sa chambre. Il s'entoura dans la couverture en y laissant dépasser que la tête et suivi du regard les moindres faits et gestes de Blaine, en silence. Blaine le remarqua et, en retirant ses chaussures, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- T'as pas décroché un mot depuis la fin du film. Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

Sebastian haussa les épaules et l'observa retirer ses vêtements, appréciant la timidité avec laquelle Blaine se déshabillait devant lui.

\- Seb.

\- Mh?

\- Regarde moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais…

Blaine souffla et s'arrêta.

\- Dans mes yeux.

Sebastian s'exécuta et haussa les sourcils.

\- Alors?

Il dû encore attendre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?

\- De quoi?

\- Que t'as plaqué ta copine!

Blaine posa son jean plié sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, et parti s'installer de l'autre côté du lit du Warbler, s'enroulant à son tour dans la couette, et lui en volant un peu plus, par la même occasion.

\- Pour être honnête, c'était pas une décision réfléchie.

Le fin sourire du Warbler s'évanouit et Blaine s'empêcha de rectifier.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin en me disant qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin le quitter.

Sebastian s'approcha de lui et l'incita à continuer. Mais il n'avait pas envie de raconter à Sebastian qu'il avait seulement rompu avec son petit-ami, son âme-sœur, parce qu'il avait rejeté ses avances. C'était pire que ridicule.

\- Je pensais que ça ferait plus mal que ça.

Il sentit un des bras de Sebastian se resserrer autour de sa taille.

\- Et comment tu te sens?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je sais que je ne me sens pas mal, je ne suis pas extrêmement triste. Je ne dirais pas que je me sens libéré parce que je n'étais pas enfermé dans cette relation, mais… je me sens juste moins pire que prévu.

Sebastian sourit en coin et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux torses nus se frôlent, et que son souffle chatouille son cou.

\- Et _là_?

\- Je me sens beaucoup beaucoup mieux.


	6. j'espère que, enfin, tu vas te décider à

hey! je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour le retard... je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, y'aura beaucoup beaucoup plus d'action et de bisous... (au bout de six chapitres, il était temps!)

* * *

 _Merci pour hier, c'était cool. Passe une bonne journée :) -_ B.

C'est le mot, griffonné sur un de ses post-it bleu, que Sebastian retrouva collé à son front. Cela l'aurait presque, presque fait sourire si il n'était pas déçu de se réveiller seul, dans un silence total, qui ne contrastait que trop bien la toute autre… ambiance de la veille. Mais Blaine avait cours, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de partir tôt.

Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé être réveillé, histoire de profiter un peu de sa présence. De le voir se rhabiller. De lui dire au revoir convenablement. De le taquiner un peu, juste une dernière fois, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment quand ils se reverraient la prochaine fois, compte tenu de nombreux facteurs qu'il aurait bien voulu éliminer. Mais Sebastian n'était pas certain que Blaine partagerait son point de vue, et il ne voulait en rien le froisser. Enfermer Kurt dans les toilettes d'un avion pour une destination trèèèèès lointaine, sans téléphone ou autre moyens de communication, n'était définitivement pas la meilleure des idées. (Il avait quand même, par curiosité, jeté un coup d'œil au prix des réservations).

Mais une chose était sûre : il avait sa matinée complète de libre, et comptait bien rester au lit jusqu'au dernier moment. Même pas de devoirs à faire, aucune responsabilité, zéro contraintes.

Cela dit, ce n'était visiblement pas ce que le destin avait prévu pour lui puisque qu'à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait refermé les yeux et plongeait dans un sommeil qu'il espérait très lourd, il sentit son lit s'affaisser et subitement fit face à Nick, allongé à ses côtés.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Dégage ?

Le brun rit et s'assit en tailleurs, regardant Sebastian qui fronçait les sourcils. Il se rendit compte que Blaine, en sortant un peu plus tôt, n'avait eu d'autres choix que de laisser la porte déverrouillée, ce qui expliquait le fait que l'autre Warbler soit entré sans frapper.

\- Ben quoi ? lui répondit Nick, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème.

\- C'est mon lit. Je ne veux pas de ton odeur dans mes draps.

Nick rit encore. Il était étrangement de bonne humeur, ce qui était relativement inquiétant, surtout à l'heure actuelle. Sebastian aperçu son réveil, affichant 8:45, et soupira longuement. Adieu, la grasse matinée. Il passa sa main sur son visage, sentant tout sa bonne humeur à lui s'estomper.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que Blaine passe ses soirées dedans, pourtant.

\- Sauf que lui, il sent bon.

\- Je suis sûr que tu fais des câlins à ton oreiller en pensant à lui et comment il sent quand il part! Hahahaha ! C'est trop mignon ! insista Nick, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu peux la fermer ? Et partir ?

Sebastian essaya de le faire bouger du pied, renversant presque son ami par terre. Ce dernier se retint au drap au dernier moment, et Sebastian manqua de glisser lui aussi, ce qui renforça son énervement.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me saouler dès le matin ?

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pas envie.

Il se retourna, dos à Nick, et referma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, le brun comprendrait que sa présence n'était pas du tout désirée. Sauf qu'à peine dix secondes plus tard, un « Haaaaaaan » résonna dans toute la pièce et il se reçu le post-it bleu dans la tronche. Sebastian ramassa le bout de papier, l'écrasa en boule et le jeta à la poubelle, écoutant à peine Nick qui imitait sa voix d'un air théâtral.

\- Merciiiiiiiii pour hierrrrrr, c'était coooool ! Passe une bonne journée ! B ! Tu l'appelles vraiment « B » ? Et le petit smiley à la fin, olalala. Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ?

\- Laisse. Moi. Tranquille, répéta une fois de plus Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as pas assez dormi ?

\- Non.

Nick soupira, cherchant à récupérer un peu de couverture. En vain.

\- Sérieux ? Je suis sûr que c'est Blaine qui a fait le premier pas, toi t'as trop peur.

Sebastian l'ignora et passa l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête. A nouveau, Nick reprit ses imitations débiles.

\- « Oh non, Blaine, je ne peux pas ! Tu viens de quitter Kurt, ça n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter et je ne veux pas passer pour un gros débile! »

C'était chiant. Vraiment. D'autant plus que d'un certain côté, Nick n'avait pas réellement tort. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Blaine et lui, c'est définitivement ce qui lui serait venu à l'esprit. En revanche, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait totalement refusé.

\- Ça n'est pas arrivé, et ça n'arrivera pas. Pour ce que j'en sais, dans une semaine, ils se seront mis ensemble.

Nick se tut un instant et s'allongea à nouveau au bord du lit et, voyant que cette fois-ci, Sebastian ne le repoussait pas, il tira un peu sur l'oreiller.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais… il ne te regarde pas comme il nous regarde nous.

\- Normal. T'as vu mon corps comparé au vôtre ?

Nick secoua la tête et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas juste amis. Vous ne l'avez jamais été.

\- C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Jeff a raison. T'es amoureux de lui.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna enfin vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. On dirait que c'est ce que vous voulez, comme si il fallait absolument que vous me casiez avec lui. J'aime bien être avec lui parce qu'il est intéressant et qu'il a des fesses absolument hors du commun, que j'espère, un jour, pouvoir avoir toute une nuit pour moi. Mais c'est un ami. Point.

\- C'est atrocement long pour quelqu'un qui n'a, soit disant, pas besoin de se justifier.

Sebastian se leva finalement et Nick plissa des yeux. Il grimaça en sentant sa cheville le lancer, et le bandage qui l'avait jusqu'ici tenu en place s'était déplacé dans la nuit. Il était temps d'arranger ça.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, et je pense que si t'étais avec Blaine, tu le serais vraiment. Y'a que quand tu es avec lui que tu souris, ou que t'es un tant soit peu gentil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois heureux ?

\- On est amis.

Sebastian ricana, et baissa son boxer d'un coup, sans se préoccuper de si Nick avait vraiment envie de le voir nu.

\- Wow ! s'exclama l'intéressé en se cachant les yeux.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je vais prendre une douche.

Sebastian regarda Nick, qui se cachait toujours les yeux.

\- Attends, j'ai… quelque chose à te demander.

\- Tout s'explique.

Nick ouvrit un œil, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas regarder plus bas que le torse de Sebastian.

\- Non, je veux dire... Je voulais vraiment te parler de Blaine, mais… il faut que j'essaie quelque chose.

\- Et c'est écrit « cobaye » sur ma porte ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Nick, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de lui, sa tête pile en face de ses hanches. Ce dernier se leva brusquement, attrapa un caleçon qui traînait et le lui jeta à la figure.

\- Habille toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te perturbe ?

\- Non, mais t'as déjà vu quelqu'un parler à quelqu'un d'autre à poil ?

Pour une fois, Sebastian fit un effort et enfila le dit caleçon rapidement, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le regard presque… perdu de Nick. Il s'attendait au pire, mais il était curieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses.

Sebastian arrêta tout mouvement et resta… neutre pendant de longues secondes.

\- Et tu me demande ça comme si tu voulais un stylo bleu car ton quatre couleur ne marche plus ?

\- Sebastian…

\- Ben voyons, et puis quoi encore ?

\- C'est…

\- Ça va vraiment pas bien là-haut.

\- C'est à cause de Jeff !

Sebastian cessa ses remarques et posa son regard sur lui, peu intéressé. Et puis il éclata de rire.

\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu veux rendre Barbie jalouse pour voir si elle t'aime en retour. C'est tellement cliché.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que j'y gagne.

\- Juste… S'il te plaît ?

\- Mh… non.

Nick s'approcha de lui un peu plus de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas ça si je n'en avais pas autant besoin. Je sais que j'aurais pu demander à Eden et que ça n'aurait pas été un problème car même pour 20 dollars il l'aurait fait, sauf que ça n'aurait pas été crédible. Alors que toi…

\- Parce qu'avec moi, ça l'est ?

\- On est amis. T'es plus proche de moi que de Thad.

\- Ah bah ça, c'est pas compliqué ! s'esclaffa le capitaine des Warblers.

\- Bref, là n'est pas la question.

Sebastian fit mine de réfléchir. Nick reprit la parole, essayant vainement de le convaincre.

\- Tu pourrais y gagner aussi. Blaine sera peut-être jaloux.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'il le soit, parce que je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Arrête ça.

Sebastian s'assit sur son lit, avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui. Pour la première fois depuis que Nick était arrivé, son sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres et il plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai une idée. Viens là.

\- Euh…

En voyant le regard étrange de Sebastian, Nick finit par obéir, mais manqua de s'étouffer à sa proposition.

\- Si tu me suce, je le fais, énonça clairement Sebastian, comme s'il s'agissait d'un compromis tout simple.

\- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'est dégueu !

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, incrédule. 2+2=7 ?

\- Bah gros bêta, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passera entre Jeff et toi quand vous serez ensemble ?

Nick resta silencieux. Sebastian, lui, se redressa un peu sur ses coudes, et essaya de lui présenter l'alternative sous un tout autre angle.

\- D'abord, ça te fera de l'expérience, et t'aura pas l'air complètement stupide lorsqu'il sera temps avec Jeff. Ensuite, j'y gagne parce qu'à part Eden la semaine dernière, je ne me suis tapé personne. Enfin, je donnerais tout mon cœur à accomplir ma mission, si tu fais de même maintenant.

\- C'est du chantage ?

\- Oui.

Il vit Nick réfléchir un instant et puis… secouer la tête.

\- Non. Et puis, Blaine ne me le pardonnerait pas.

\- Arrête de…

\- Parler de Blaine ? Non.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Nick.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas, et s'éclipsa de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

* * *

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Blaine. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de compassion, mais n'était pas pour autant étonné que le lycée entier soit d'ors et déjà au courant. Il regarda Mike un instant, et prit avec lui la direction de la salle de leur prochain cours.

\- Histoire que je sois prêt, c'est quoi la version?

\- Comment ça?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Kurt a dit à tout le monde qu'il t'a quitté. Que t'étais tellement bouleversé que t'es parti de la voiture en pleurant, après l'avoir supplié de te garder. Il dit aussi que tu l'as trompé.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de calmer la colère qui commençait à monter. Cela le désolait que Kurt n'assume même pas la réalité des faits, en plus de tout le mal que cette rupture allait leur faire.

\- 1) Je ne l'ai pas trompé. 2) C'est moi qui ai mit un terme à notre relation. 3) Je suis parti de la voiture parce que j'étais énervé. 4) Je ne l'ai pas supplié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'amuse à inventer toutes sortes d'histoires, mais c'est stupide.

\- Wow…

\- Je vais bien, je te promet. Mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit comme le méchant dans l'histoire.

Mike semblait hésitant. Il ajouta:

\- C'est vrai que Kurt agit un peu comme une drama queen. Il en parle depuis ce matin, et…

\- Et?

Blaine s'attendait au pire. Ils passèrent la porte de la salle du Glee Club et s'installèrent sur les chaises du fond.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, c'est seulement quelque chose qu'il a dit à Tina, Artie et moi, ce matin, en histoire. D'ailleurs, je t'ai prit les documents. Tu sais, la première fois que je me suis disputé avec Tina, j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors…

Blaine évita de lui préciser les vraies raisons de son retard, et le laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Bref, pour en revenir à… _ça_ , je ne pense pas que le lycée soit au courant des détails… Mais bon…

\- Mike, dis moi.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, comme s'il allait exploser.

\- Il dit que tu l'as forcé à…. tu sais.

\- A quoi ?

\- Il dit qu'hier soir, tu es venu chez lui et tu l'as forcé à couché avec toi.

Par un magnifique hasard, Kurt fit son entrée dans la salle au même moment et resta de marbre en voyant Blaine. Ce dernier, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner la plus grosse gifle de sa vie, et commençait à prendre conscience que toute cette histoire allait aller trop loin. Et il s'attendait déjà au pire pour les rumeurs qui se propageraient. Il n'attendit pas alors une seconde pour aborder le sujet, ignorant les quelques personnes déjà présentes dans la salle.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir où j'étais hier soir?

Kurt l'ignora complètement quelques secondes, mais la curiosité eut quand même raison de lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Tu étais chez moi. Je m'en rappelle très bien, crois moi.

Blaine grimaça en constatant que, s'il insistait, tout le monde allait finir par croire à ses mensonges. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

\- J'étais avec Sebastian.

Gros blanc.

\- Après avoir mis un terme à notre… « relation », je suis descendu de la voiture, j'ai fait du stop, je suis allé le voir à son match. On a passé une soirée à regarder un film avec les Warblers, et ensuite on est allés dans sa chambre. Et j'ai dormi _avec_ lui, dans _son_ lit.

Gros blanc. 2.0.

\- Sebastian? demanda Brittany, qui assistait à la scène d'un air concentré.

\- Le Warbler qui ressemble à un animal du désert, lui répondit Puck.

Kurt se contenta de regarder Blaine, un air mitigé sur le visage. Peut-être hésitait-il entre l'insulter et lui reprocher encore de passer du temps avec Sebastian et de le tromper, mais il risquait par la même occasion d'avouer à tout le monde qu'il avait menti.

\- Alors? Tu n'as rien à dire?

Kurt garda le silence. Blaine, malgré ses craintes, insista. Et d'une certaine manière, peut-être qu'il avait envie d'être égoïste, lui aussi. Peut-être avait-il envie de lui faire du mal, comme lui lui en faisait.

Et il savait que le sujet Sebastian, c'était l'arme la plus tranchante qu'il pouvait utiliser.

\- J'ai été plus proche de lui en une soirée que je ne l'ai été pendant des mois avec toi.

Rachel arriva aux bras de Finn, mais son air enjoué disparu bien vite face à la tension dans la pièce. Malgré tout, elle lança :

\- Salut! Tout va bien?

Gros blanc 3.0.

Et soudain.

\- Kurt accuse Blaine d'agression sexuelle.

Tout le monde tourna vivement la tête vers Brittany, se demandant sûrement comment elle avait bien pu analyser la situation et utiliser le bon terme, et surtout celui que personne n'osait prononcer. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprise.

\- Et qu'il a quitté Blaine dans ta voiture. Blaine était triste et il a été voir Sebastian dans d'autres voitures de gens inconnus.

Rachel savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Était-elle censée contredire son meilleur-ami, ou dire la vérité? Grimaçant légèrement et relâchant le bras de Finn, elle s'avança vers les deux garçons avec précaution.

\- Kurt…

\- Rachel !

Elle soupira en se faisant couper la parole et les regarda. D'un côté Kurt, avec sûrement beaucoup plus de personnes dans son camp, et Blaine. Pas seul, mais avec moins d'influence que Kurt, sûrement dû au fait qu'il était nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mais d'un autre côté, elle détestait le mensonge, et les accusations de Kurt étaient bien trop lourdes pour être soutenues.

\- Kurt, je comprends que tu sois triste et c'est…

\- Tais-toi.

\- C'est normal que tu te sentes mal! Mais c'est Blaine qui t'as quitté. Et on a fait un skype quasiment toute la soirée.

Un gros « OHHHHHHHHHHHHH » résonna dans toute la pièce, résultat des réactions de surprise et d'étonnement des autres membres du glee club. Blaine senti une vague de soulagement l'entourer, mais bien trop courte à son goût.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Vous mentez. J'ai quitté Blaine parce qu'il me trompe, fin de l'histoire.

Le bouclé secoua la tête, retenant un rire jaune. Cette journée allait être un véritable désastre.

\- Et je dis la vérité. Blaine est venu chez moi hier soir. Tu as entendu les frappements à ma porte, et c'est pour ça que j'ai mit fin au skype.

A nouveau, les regards se tournèrent vers Blaine. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être au tribunal. Kurt profita de l'avantage de la surprise pour insister.

\- Alors ? Tu as des preuves que tu n'étais pas chez moi, Blaine?

Blaine réfléchit. Peut-être que Jeff avait des photos?

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, répondit Kurt, qui tourna les talons et réussi sa sortie, en laissant le glee club entier soit choqué, soit septique.

En tout cas, tout les doutes planaient sur Blaine et sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la veille. Car si la question de « qui a quitté qui » ne relevait simplement que de l'égo des deux garçons, les accusations de viol, en revanche…

\- Blaine, je te jure que si tu as fait du mal à Kurt…, le menaça Finn, l'air à moitié incertain, à moitié perturbé par la situation.

\- Je n'ai rien fait! J'étais avec Sebastian!

\- C'est un très bon alibi, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à mentir lui aussi.

Blaine sentit son cœur se fendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout avait changé en si peu de temps.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Kurt est comme mon frère.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ?

Puck se leva à son tour, croisant les bras sur son torse. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il attendait qu'une bonne bagarre éclate entre Finn et Blaine. Parce que, sans mentir, depuis que le bouclé était arrivé… ça n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver. Je suis chez moi ici.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai que Finn avait raison… Il venait d'arriver à McKinley, et même s'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec certains, d'autres ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu. Et ça faisait mal, comparé à combien il se sentait accepté et aimé, parfois adulé à Dalton.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, retourne dans ton école de…

\- Stooooooop, on s'arrête là ! s'écria Rachel en riant nerveusement.

Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Finn, et celui-ci continua à parler contre ses doigts. Blaine secoua la tête à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Il se dirigea le plus loin possible de la salle, monta quelques étages histoire d'être bien loin de ces idiots et profita de l'absence d'élèves autour de lui pour se laisser tomber contre l'un des casiers, s'asseyant au sol. Il déverrouilla son téléphone, grimaçant en constatant qu'il ne lui restait quasiment plus de batterie, et soupira.

Il hésitait à appeler Sebastian. Mais tout raconter dans les couloirs, même juste au sein du lycée, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il se contenta de lui envoyer un message.

 **Blaine**

Je ne me sens pas très bien. :(

Que pouvait-il bien dire d'autre? Comme d'habitude, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Sebastian lui répondit aussitôt.

 **Sebastian**

T'es en cours? Tu veux que je t'appelle?

 **Blaine**

Non, non, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le dire à haute voix.

 **Sebastian**

Je parie mes trois comptes en banque que c'est à cause de Kurt.

Trois ? Blaine, même s'il se sentait hyper mal de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, retint un sourire en imaginant la tête de Sebastian en écrivant ça.

 **Blaine**

Il a dit des choses.

 **Sebastian**

Il va falloir être un peu plus précis, B.

 **Blaine**

Il a dit que j'étais chez lui hier soir. Que je l'ai forcé à faire des trucs.

 **Sebastian**

Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était dans mon lit que tu dormais, hier soir.

 **Blaine**

Les autres n'ont pas l'air de me croire.

 **Sebastian**

Ça t'importe vraiment, ce qu'ils pensent?

 **Blaine**

Ça m'importerait pas autant si j'étais pas accusé de harcèlement sexuel. Plus je me justifie, moins on me croit.

 **Sebastian**

Ignore les.

Comme si c'était aussi simple.

 **Blaine**

Je suis sûr que demain il y aura des affiches partout avec ma tête et des messages de prévention contre le viol.

 **Sebastian**

T'as plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'ils prennent ton plus beau profil.

 **Blaine**

Je vais me prendre des slushies dans la tête toute la journée.

 **Sebastian**

Dans ce cas, tu m'appelera et je viendrais touuuut t'enlever. Avec ma langue. ;)

 **Blaine**

Tu es censé me rassurer et me dire que tout va bien aller.

 **Sebastian**

Fais pas genre, je suis certain que tu souris devant ton téléphone.

Blaine releva les yeux un instant et attendit un peu avant de répondre. Au bout de cinq minutes de contemplation des casiers en face de lui, son portable vibra entre ses doigts.

 **Sebastian**

On se revoit quand?

Il hésita quelques secondes, et s'apprêta à répondre quand il reçu un message de Jeff.

 **Jeff**

Est-ce que c'est toi qui envoie des messages à Sebastian? Parce qu'il est scotché à son téléphone et il a son sourire débile.

 **Blaine**

Peut-êtreeeeeeeeee.

 **Jeff**

Tout s'explique.

 **Jeff**

Il dit que c'est pas toi et qu'il parle à sa sœur. Et il est parti à l'autre bout de la pièce en nous disant de "nous mêler de notre cul".

Blaine sourit faiblement et reprit sa conversation avec Sebastian.

 **Blaine**

Comment va ta sœur? ;)

 **Sebastian**

...Tu m'as pas répondu. On se voit quand?

 **Sebastian**

Si possible, sans les autres. Ils parlent trop fort et ils ressentent le besoin de commenter tout ce que je te dis.

 **Blaine**

C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment.

 **Sebastian**

C'est vraiment pas réciproque.

 **Blaine**

Menteuuuuur.

 **Sebastian**

Je djzoiskzaodezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Sebastian**

bLAIIINE

 **Sebastian**

JE T'aIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Sebasian**

VIENS ON VA A VEGAS ET ON SEmARIEEEEE

 **Sebastian**

TU ES BEAUUUU COMME UN CANIVEAUUUUU

 **Jeff**

Thad vient de prendre le téléphone de Sebastian. Il est au bout de sa vie.

 **Blaine**

Le pauvre haha !

 **Jeff**

Tu devrais voir sa tête !

 **Sebastian**

SuCe mA bItE

 **Sebastian**

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOooOoO

 **Sebastian**

fAAAIS moi des BEBESSSSS

 **Blaine**

Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué.

 **Sebastian**

;) ;) ;) ;)

Il ne reçu plus rien pendant cinq minutes.

 **Sebastian**

Quand je te dis que ce sont des gamins.

 **Blaine**

Ils sont drôles!

 **Sebastian**

Non.

 **Sebastian**

Sauf pour le "Suce ma bite". Ça, par contre, ça m'intéresse vraiment!

 **Blaine**

Dans tes rêves! :)

 **Sebastian**

Si seulement.

 **Blaine**

Scandals? Demain soir?

Sebastian hocha la tête au message, comme si Blaine pouvait le voir. Scandals… voilà qui était intéressant. Ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées étant donné que Blaine ne savait pas tenir l'alcool, mais tant qu'ils se voyaient, l'endroit importait peu.

Peut-être que le bouclé se lâcherait un peu, et peut-être qu'ils danseraient ensemble et que… OK, ça n'était vraiment pas ni l'endroit ni le temps pour penser à toutes sortes de fantasmes. En plein milieu de répét'.

 **Sebastian**

Parfait.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et ignora les quelques regards moqueurs de Thad et Jeff, complètement hilares face à leur blague stupide. Et à l'autre bout, Nick, qui lui, boudait un peu et qui évitait son regard.

\- Alors, il revient quand « B » ? demanda Jeff d'un faux air rêveur.

\- Je sais pas, et ta copine ? C'est bizarre qu'on ne l'ai toujours pas rencontrée, lui répondit Sebastian en feignant l'indifférence.

Jeff fronça les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ne s'attendant pas à ce type de réaction. Sebastian, lui, était plutôt satisfait de faire planer les doutes sur la sincérité du blond.

\- Je vous épargne de mon amour pour elle. C'est toujours mieux que de forcer les autres à en être témoin. Pas comme toi et comment tu galères avec Blaine. C'est pas parce que tu lui caresses les cheveux et que tu lui dis qu'il est « trop beau » quand il sourit que ça va décoller.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva, s'approchant tranquillement du canapé où était assis Nick.

\- Je n'attends rien de Blaine. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. Surtout de Jeff, à vrai dire.

Sebastian, lui, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de Nick, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse avant de se pencher vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille, mais pour autant suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse entende.

\- Tu leur dis, ou je le fais ?

\- Euh, hmm…

Nick eut un léger mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Sebastian remonte sa main plus haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Wow, wow, wow ! s'exclammèrent quelques Warblers.

\- Depuis quand ?! s'égosilla Thad.

\- Mais…

Encore une fois, tous les Warblers s'exprimèrent sur la situation, mais Sebastian se contenta de regarder Nick et enfin, enfin, attira le brun à lui pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, puis, tenter un second vrai baiser. Au début, et contre toute attente, Nick ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Sebastian fut obligé de le tirer encore plus à lui, y mettant tout son cœur.

\- BEURK, commenta Trent, qui pourtant ne détournait pas les yeux, avide de potin comme il l'était.

\- Ew !

\- Comment osez-vous ! Le canapé ! s'indigna David.

\- Je ne veux pas être témoin de ça !

Sebastian sourit en coin, apercevant le regard choqué de Jeff derrière le visage de Nick. Sans attendre, il l'attira davantage à lui, et murmura contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais, gros débile.

\- Ça me fait bizarre, répondit-il le plus bas possible.

\- Tais toi et embrasse moi.

Enfin, Nick y mit du sien. Un peu trop brutalement, c'est vrai, mais Sebastian ne broncha pas et entrouvrit ses lèvres doucement pour laisser l'autre prendre le contrôle. Bon, ça n'était franchement pas fantastique, mais il suffisait qu'il imagine qu'il s'agissait de Blaine, et cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus sympa.

Toujours Blaine.

Il priait pour que le show soit suffisamment appréciable pour que Jeff soit vraiment vraiment vraiment perturbé par la situation. Et puis, bon, il s'agissait aussi d'une petite vengeance personnelle. En tout cas, il restait encore beaucoup trop de monde dans la pièce pour qu'il les estime assez choqués. Sebastian attrapa doucement les bras de Nick pour les passer autour de son cou, ne laissant plus aucune place entre eux deux et cette fois-ci, fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du garçon, riant intérieurement quand d'autres Warblers quittèrent la pièce.

Il sentit Nick se raidir, mais ne lui laissa pas cette chance. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux, démontrant toute la fougue qu'il possédait, même si elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. Histoire de bien dégoûter Jeff et sachant que Nick, comme tout mec normalement constitué qui se retrouvait face à Sebastian, aurait une bien belle réaction, il mordilla sa lèvre, profitant du gémissement s'échappant des lèvres du brun pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jeff, qui quitta la pièce sans leur jeter un dernier regard.

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter.

Nick, lui, était encore à fond dedans et Sebastian l'obligea à se décoller de lui et le repoussa, et le brun rebondit sur la canapé.

\- Jeff est parti. Mission accomplie !Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

\- Merci, Seb !

\- Sebastian, le corrigea t-il.

\- C'est pareil.

Sebastian secoua la tête et se leva, lissant rapidement son uniforme avant de s'en aller, lui aussi. Juste avant de refermer la porte de la salle commune, il se retourna vers l'autre garçon.

\- Tu m'en dois une, au fait. Pas le choix.

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit de Sebastian. Il terminait le livre qu'il était sensé avoir lu pour le lendemain matin et Blaine était en train de chercher une nouvelle série qu'ils pourraient regarder.

Finalement, lorsqu'il était arrivé à la Dalton, avec son visage complètement dépité, Sebastian avait compris que les plans de leur soirée à Scandals n'étaient plus d'actualité. Ce qui était dommage, d'autant plus l'alcool aurait pu lui changer les idées. Danser, aussi.

\- Pas de riverdale, lui précisa Sebastian, les yeux toujours rivés aux pages de son livre.

\- Pas de riverdale, promit Blaine en retour.

Il chantonnait la chanson que Sebastian détestait le plus au monde, juste histoire de l'embêter un peu, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son téléphone afficher une notification. En voyant le prénom de Kurt, son faible sourire s'évanouit et il senti une vague d'angoisse l'envahir. A quoi allait-il avoir à faire, maintenant ?

Il aurait dû désactiver les notifications automatiques en ce qui concernait les publications de Kurt hier, mais n'y avait pas pensé. A vrai dire, tout s'était passé si vite…

Hésitant, il ouvrit quand même l'application et retint son souffle. Et si Kurt avait annoncé au monde entier les mensonges qu'il avait profané le matin même ?

Par chance, non.

En revanche, c'est une toute autre vue à laquelle Blaine fit face. Il s'arrêta net devant la photo, où ses yeux rougis ressortaient, accompagné d'un statut bien clair.

Il s'était carrément prit en photo en train de pleurer. Blaine ne savait pas s'il avait de la peine pour son lui, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont son cœur se serrait.

 _ **Tu me manques tellement...**_

Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être à propos de lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

 _ **J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je déteste les regrets autant que je t'aime...**_

Sebastian se tourna vers Blaine, curieux qu'il ait cessé de chanter. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, ne remarquant pas le profil de Kurt au début.

\- Pourquoi tu arrêtes? Plus tu chantes cette chanson débile, plus tu devras te rattraper.

Soudainement, le téléphone se mit à faire d'étranges bruits, spammé par une douzaine de likes de la part de Kurt sur toutes les photos que Blaine avait pu poster qu'il n'avait pas déjà aimé ou commenté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Le Warbler n'avait pas l'air dérangé, au début, plutôt amusé qu'autre chose à ce qu'il qualifiait de "tentative débile pour attirer l'attention". Puis Blaine lui pointa du doigt les deux statuts et Sebastian se redressa pour s'asseoir, bizarrement moins hilare.

\- Mais ouais...

Il ne regarda pas les quelques commentaires en dessous, et verrouilla son téléphone, le laissant sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire après leur série, maintenant que la première option était oubliée. Il se demanda si Sebastian avait envie de planifier une soirée de dernière minute avec les autres Warbler, mais se souvint qu'il avait précisé dans son message qu'il voulait être seulement en tête à tête avec lui.

Et même si Blaine s'en doutait… ok, même si il savait pourquoi Sebastian voulait être à l'écart avec lui, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui poser la question.

\- Donc… pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit tous ensemble ? Tu sais, avec Nick, Jeff, Trent…

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Blaine lui laissa le temps de répondre, et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond.

\- Mh.

\- Quoi, « mhhhh » ?

\- Ca t'embête qu'on ne soit que tout les deux ?

Ce fut au tour de Blaine de nager dans la confusion. Peut-être que maintenant, Sebastian pensait qu'il n'appréciait pas les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, hors du groupe. Et ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait insinué.

\- Non, absolument pas.

Sebastian continua de le fixer, sceptique.

\- J'aime bien être avec toi, ajouta Blaine, essayant vainement de le convaincre.

\- Ah.

\- C'est la vérité… tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il se rendit compte que la situation avait basculée. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sebastian lui explique pourquoi il préférait être seul avec lui, et c'était en fait maintenant à lui de le convaincre.

\- Seb. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça.

Sebastian détourna les yeux, non sans un sourire plein de malice, et ferma d'un coup sec son ordinateur.

\- On regarde pas Stranger Things, alors ?

\- Non, en fait j'ai déjà vu la saison deux…

\- Quoi ? T'avais dit que tu m'attendrais !

\- J'ai pas résisté.

\- Mais c'est pas cool !

Blaine s'écarta un peu de lui, haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est même impardonnable.

\- Dit le mec qui m'a forcé à regarder Riverdale…

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé ET j'ai découvert en même temps que toi.

\- Mh.

Le châtain lui fit une pichenette sur le bras et passa vraiment pas subtilement son bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener à lui.

\- Arrête de faire ton bébé, de toute façon t'aurais pas aimé vu que Eleven meurt.

Les yeux de Blaine s'équarquillièrent.

\- QUOI ?

Trois grands coup résonnèrent contre le mur et Sebastian explosa de rire.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Désolé.

Blaine essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée que Sebastian le lâcha brusquement.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Sebastian d'un ton las, en voyant quatre silhouettes se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Bon, c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Mais quand même.

\- Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine !

Il reconnu la voix de Nick. Nick qui arriva lui aussi en se jetant sur eux pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Ridicule.

\- Hey ! On était pas sûr que tu viendrais, c'est toi qui vient de crier ? demanda Trent.

\- On sort ce soir ? ajouta David, l'air hyper motivé.

\- Mais non, demain y'a contrôle, gros bêta, lui répondit Eden.

Qu'est ce que Eden foutait là ?

\- Salut ! tenta de répondre Blaine, bloqué entre le bras de Sebastian et le poids de Nick.

\- Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! prévint David en se jetant aussi sur eux, comme si le lit de Sebastian était un trampoline.

Et évidemment, le bruit d'une latte qui craque résonna dans la chambre. Au moment où Nick se redressa pour quitter le lit afin de ne pas causer plus de dégâts, une seconde se brisa.

Sebastian se retenait d'exploser, et tout le monde le savait. Il sorti de son lit et croisa les bras sur son torse, leur jetant un regard noir. Ben oui, le déranger alors qu'il était avec Blaine, il leur avait dit, était « hors de question si vous tenez à votre vie ». Alors, forcément…

\- Sebastian, commença Trent prudemment.

Les autres Warblers – excepté Blaine – éclatèrent de rire face à sa tête, mais se mirent légèrement en retrait.

\- Vous êtes conscient qu'on entend toute votre conversation, n'est ce pas ? les informa David d'un air moqueur.

\- Assurément, insista Trent.

Les deux partageaient la chambre d'à côté et les murs étaient fins. Ça n'était pas une grande surprise.

\- Et puis Sebastian, si tu pensais qu'on ne saurait pas que Blaine était là, fallait pas poster ta photo sur facebook. Je te pensais plus intelligent.

Sebastian poussa un looooong soupir. Blaine ne l'avait pas encore vue et il n'était pas censé la voir pour le moment.

\- C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Vous êtes en train de polluer ma chambre.

\- Roh, ça vaaaaaa, on vient juste dire bonjour. Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant?

Blaine regarda Sebastian d'un air moqueur et fut prit d'une soudaine affection. En vrai, c'était super adorable, la façon dont son ami se renfrognait juste parce qu'ils avaient été dérangés. Et bizarrement, il avait envie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul juste quelques secondes et de…

Mais ça va pas la tête ? Il se rendit compte de l'ampleur de ses pensées et se frotta les yeux, comme pour les effacer.

\- ...pour Jeff, du coup ?

Avec ses quelques secondes d'inattention, il n'avait pas payé attention à la conversation qu'ils avaient.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? demanda Trent en faisant les gros yeux, puis en regardant Sebastian.

Sebastian qui lui fit d'ailleurs un signe très évocateur, en mimant le signe d'un coup lui coupant la gorge, ce qui fit rire David. Nick, lui, resta de marbre et se racla la gorge.

\- Ce matin, Sebastian et…

Nick plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et serra si fort que Trent manqua de tomber à la renverse.

\- Y'a pas de honte à avoir. Sauf peut-être le fait de nous avoir fait subir cette vue.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sebastian qui leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Il partit vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, avant de les pousser un à un dehors – sans aucune douceur – et, cette fois-ci, la referma à clé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, commença Blaine, l'air vraiment vraiment perdu.

\- Y'a rien à comprendre, B. Ils racontent n'importe quoi.

Sebastian le rejoignit lentement vers le lit, ayant complètement oublié les lattes cassées.

\- Prends ta veste, je t'emmène en ville. Je connais un endroit sympa et j'espère que _enfiiiiiiin_ , tu vas te décider à m'embrasser.


End file.
